


Dean and Cas Make a Porno

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash & Charlie are Platonic Life Partners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Relationships, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Director Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lesbian Sex, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Porn Video, Pornography, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Life long platonic best friends Dean and Cas are stuck in shit jobs, with no opportunities on the horizon. They’re behind on bills and can’t climb out of the hole of debt they’ve found themselves in. The night of their ten-year high school reunion, they find the water and heat shut off in their apartment. What’s worse, is that at their ten-year reunion, they’re reminded of how far they could have gone and how little they’ve done with their lives.But, a chance encounter with a pornstar gets Dean’s brain working. What if the answer to all their financial issues is making their porno? Together, Dean and Cas, along with their friends Ash and Charlie, set off to make a porno. However, as Dean and Cas know all too well, luck is never on their side.With cast and crew, a great script, and support and encouragement, everything seems to goes smoothly. Until Dean and Cas realize they’ve caught feels for each other. Will their sex scene ruin twenty plus years of friendship? Or will it be the catalyst to something more?
Relationships: Anael/Anna Milton, Ash & Charlie Bradbury, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Meg Masters/Ruby, Victor Henriksen/Bela Talbot
Comments: 166
Kudos: 159
Collections: SPN Media Big Bang 2020





	1. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! It's here! Dean and Cas Make a Porno!
> 
> For those who don't know, I am a huge Kevin Smith fan. Zack and Miri Make a Porno is one of my top five favorite movies of all time. The fact that I actually made this work? Well, I only hope that I did the movie justice!
> 
> So, shout outs. First to the incredible [BeesAreAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897116). Your artwork is amazing, and I love what you did! This is her link to her art masterpost, go give it some love!
> 
> Next to my three amazing betas: [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam), [MaggieMaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160), and [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013)! You three tore this apart and made it readable. Thank you all! <3
> 
> Finally, to our amazing mods of the MBB, [jscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscribbles) and [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses). You two are amazing and I'm honored to call you my friends.  
> ...  
> This fic is an act of love. Love for the boys, love for writing, love for you guys who follow me. Thank you all, so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to see your comments, your kudos, your interactions. I look forward to many more.  
> ...  
> Before I forget! If you're still reading this far! There is an "official" soundtrack to the fic. Much like Kevin Smith and his films, music was a big part of this fic. You can find the link [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gkF14MbwBSTSQOOP9NBhf?si=JsWR7uyWS1eUSVowl5LGIw). Each chapter is named after a song on the play list, and the Author's Notes will highlight them!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ain't No Rest For The Wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKtsdZs9LJo) by Cage the Elephant

The loud, dissonant tones of two blaring alarm clocks caused Cas to jump out of his bed, just like every other morning. He sat up, throwing his blankets to the side and slipped on the fuzzy bee slippers Dean had gotten him for Christmas a few years back. He stumbled out of his room and down the hallway, stopping to bang on Dean's door. "Wake up, Dean!" Cas shouted, before continuing to the kitchen.

Cas pulled out the leftover grinds from yesterday's coffee, dumping them in the trash and rinsing out the cup before putting in a new filter and new grinds. He set the coffee to go and headed back towards Dean's room.

Cas stretched and yawned before knocking and opening Dean's door. "Wake up. I don't want to be late for work." He barely dodged a thrown hockey stick and slipped into the bathroom. A couple of moments later, the bathroom door opened, and Dean was standing in the doorway.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR IF YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE A SHIT, CAS!”

“THE DOOR WAS CLOSED!” Cas scrambled to cover himself and glared at Dean.

“IT WASN’T CLOSED ALL THE WAY! I ONLY HAD TO PUSH IT OPEN!”

Cas took off one of his slippers and threw it at Dean. “GET OUT!”

“LEARN TO CLOSE THE DOOR!” Dean caught the slipper and threw it back at Cas before running out of the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind him. “Jesus, Cas. How many years have we lived together now?”

“Too fucking many!” Cas called through the door. The toilet flushed and Cas opened the door. “Clearly, as we have this fight at least twice a week. Knock first!”

“Shut the door all the way!” Dean rolled his eyes and pushed past Cas and entered the bathroom.

Cas let out a heavy sigh and walked back to his room to get dressed for work. A few minutes later he heard the toilet flush and Dean stumble back into the hallway. Cas looked at one of the clocks on his nightstand. 7:15 AM. He finished buttoning up his shirt and rolled up the sleeves before sliding on his jeans. It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and he highly doubted his managers or the customers would care that he was in dark blue denim instead of black polyester slacks.

“CAS!” Dean called from the kitchen, “Coffee’s in your to-go cup. Let’s go!”

“Coming!” Cas looked out the window, the snow that fell the night before had stopped, and the plows or salt trucks had already come through. He looked down to where Dean’s car was parked and saw his roommate clearing it off. Cas smiled at his friend’s dedication to his car before grabbing his trench coat and walking out of the apartment they shared.

Cas slid into the passenger side of Dean’s beloved Impala and grabbed a hand warmer out of his jacket pocket. He activated it and held it in his hands as Dean opened the driver’s side door and kicked his feet on the frame. Cas watched as Dean cursed and gently grabbed at the steering wheel. “Damn old school steering wheel. Won’t fucking warm up.”

“Awww, want me to swing by Wally World and grab you a cover?”

“Cas!” Dean gasped in horror. “How dare you say such things to Baby!” Dean pet the dashboard. “It’s ok, Baby. I won’t ever let the mean old Cas put you in a ridiculous cover.” Dean glared at Cas then looked at his hands. “Whatcha got there?”

“This?” Cas held up the hand-warming bag. “Keeps your hands warm.”

Dean snatched it and shoved it down his pants before sighing in contentment. “Thank someone. My balls were literally about to freeze off.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas shook his head, chuckling and turned to look out the window.

“You’re just jealous that you didn’t think of this first.” Dean backed his car out of the parking spot. “It’s ok. I still think you’re the best.” Dean put Baby into drive and began their trek to work.

Cas just shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. “I give you three minutes from now.”

“Until what?”

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” Cas’ mouth twisted into a shit-eating grin as he took another drink of his coffee.

“Well fine, be a little shit.” Dean pressed the cassette into the deck and _Ramble On_ started playing. Cas stole a glance at his best friend singing along to the well-known song. “ _Leaves are falling all around/It's time I was on my way/Thanks to you I'm much obliged/For such a pleasant stay/But now it's time for me to go…_ ” Dean stopped and took a sniff of the air. “Cas, are you wearing a new cologne?”

“Not allowed to wear cologne to work, Dean.” Cas turned his head and fully looked at Dean. “You know that. Besides, I wouldn’t wear one that smells like ass.” Cas waited until Dean looked at him, and flicked his eyes down to Dean’s junk.

Dean’s face instantly switched to one of confusion. “What, Cas?”

“You want to know what that pungent odor really smells like?”

“Yeah dude, I do. I don’t need Baby stinking for a week of this damn smell.”

“Smells like burning hair, Dean.” Cas let out a laugh. “Most likely of the pube variety.”

Dean’s head whipped down to look at his crotch. “Oh fuck!” He shifted in his seat, trying to adjust himself. “FUCK! Cas, it’s on my balls!” Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

“Dean, we’re going to be late.”

“I need my balls!” Dean threw the car into park and clawed at the button on his pants. “Fuck! Ow! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Dean got his pants open and shoved his hand down them, grabbing the hand-warmer pouch and chucking it at Cas. “You fucking knew that would happen!”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “Shouldn’t have taken it.”

The rest of the drive to the mall was in relative silence. Dean would still sing along with the music where he deemed it appropriate, but the pair fell into their regular comfort zone. The car pulled up to the coffee shop and Dean placed it into park. Cas started scooting over to the driver’s side of the car only to bump into Dean. 

“What are the rules, Cas?”

Cas groaned. “No speeding, no driving like an ass.”

“And?”

“Really Dean? You do this every time. Have I crashed her yet?” Cas’ shoulders fell. “I need to get to work.”

“Say it and I’ll let you drive her.”

An angry breath huffed out of Cas’ mouth. “I will ride her like... I will ride her like a virgin on their wedding night. Nice and gentle.”

“Was that so bad, Cas?” Dean winked and slid out of the car. “I’ll see you when you come to pick me up. Have a good day, Sunshine.”

Cas blushed at his nickname, just like always, and pulled off to work once Dean closed the door for him.

…

Dean watched as Cas drove off in Baby. He knew that Cas drove fine, and only riled him up to see that hint of red that colored his cheeks. Dean walked up to the entrance of the coffee shop and pulled open the door to hear Charlie arguing with Crowley yet again.

“You’re asking me to work Friday, why?” Charlie turned to look at the door as it chimed and shook her head at Dean. “Crowley, I took it off months ago.”

“Does it look like I care, darling?”

“Oh, you’re going to care. Once the FBI unlocks my accounts, I’m gone. When I’m gone, you’re not going to have any cute females. You’ll be stuck with…” She pointed at Dean.

Dean held his hands up. “Don’t bring me into this, nor insult the effect I have on both genders.”

“I can confirm, Charlie. I find Dean quite attractive.” Crowley agreed, causing Dean to gag as he slipped behind their boss.

“How have you not been slapped with a sexual harassment suit yet?” Dean overheard Charlie ask as the door to the backroom closed behind him. He clocked in, sliding out of his coat and hanging it up, then grabbed his apron off the wall. Dean let out a sigh as he threw the loop over his head and tied the straps behind his back. He and Charlie were in for a long day if Crowley was already hounding her. Dean straightened out his apron and walked back out to the front.

“Dean is also off. He’s supposed to help me, Crowley.” Charlie sighed in frustration but perked up when she saw Dean. “Tell him, Dean.”

Crowley prevented Dean from answering by interjecting. “Now Lad, you’re off tomorrow, which would have been time and a half. Friday will also be time and a half if you come in.”

“I mean, I made plans with Charlie.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention something.” Crowley placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You know the customer with the bit of a humpback?”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, Mrs. Sanders.”

“She said she came in for her afternoon tea, and you were busy playing football?” Crowley stared at Dean, squeezing his fingers tightly where he was gripping the shoulder.

“Hockey. With bendy straws and a bottle cap.” Dean shook his head. “And I wouldn’t do that. Not ever. Not on the clock. I’m here to work, boss man.”

“You’re both obnoxious shits, and I should fire you.” Crowley scowled at both of them. “But then I would have to find people who are willing to work as early as you two jackasses. Just wait until I get the cameras installed in here.”

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and met Crowley’s sour look. “So, we’re both off for Black Friday?”

“I hate both of you cunts.” Crowley let go of Dean’s shoulder and stormed back to the storage room. 

Dean shook his head and looked at Charlie. “You know, one of these days he might actually go through and fire us.”

“Nah. He’s a big teddy bear.” Charlie shook her head, her red hair twirling over her shoulders. “He called us ‘cunts,’ that’s a term of endearment from Scotland and England. Whichever one he says he’s from right now.”

The pair looked briefly at the door as it chimed before turning back to one another. “You actually believe that?” Dean asked.

“I mean, I overheard him call Abby that? And Abby is his favorite.” Charlie shrugged as she looked at the customer who had walked up to the counter. “What can we get you?”

“Uh, Charlie, I hate to break it to you, but Abby is his ex. He fucking hates her.” Dean poked at the register and looked at the customer as well. “Red here asked you a question. What do you want?”

“A coffee.”

Both Dean and Charlie sighed.


	2. Steal My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Steal My Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1fzJ_AYajA) by Len.

Cas’ day sucked royally. He got into the bookstore to find that their registers were down. Normally that wouldn’t have been an issue. However, they had an insanely long line, customers were there for some new novel in some random young adult series. His manager, Missouri had forced him to reboot every register while the customers grumbled in line.

When he finally got to take a fifteen and grab a quick bite to eat, the line that had been at the bookstore moved to the food court. Cas had let out a sigh and walked back to the Bookstore empty-handed and stomach growling.

On top of not being able to eat, Missouri almost didn’t let Cas leave early per the request that he had put in. Missouri found it of course, and she was extremely apologetic for not believing him at first, but Cas’ nerves were shot. 

His anxiety through the roof was the last thing he needed, considering he and Dean were going to their 10-year reunion, and Cas had a plan to get back on track. Once Cas had left work, the weight on his shoulders magically lifted. He drove Dean’s precious Impala back to the Coffee Shop and waited for Dean’s shift to end.

Cas pulled Baby into a spot and parked her, before getting out of the car and walking to the door of the cafe. He didn’t open the door right away, instead, he stared through the glass and watched his best friend goofing off and singing with Charlie. He smiled, seeing the pure, unadulterated joy on Dean’s face. Cas pushed open the door and was excited to see that Dean was excited.

“Cas!” Dean looked at the door as the chime went off. “Perfect timing. What’s better? Sleeping with a woman or sleeping with a dude?” He turned and started prepping the espresso machine.

“Are we talking _sleeping_ sleeping, or sex?”

“Sex, Cas. Sex.” Charlie stated loudly, drawing the eyes of the patrons in the cafe.

Cas chuckled. “And let me guess, you don’t trust Dean’s judgment?”

“Oh no, I trust it. But he’s refusing to pick one.”

“That’s because you want me to pick women so you can say that as a lesbian, you have the first-hand experience that women are better.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Not stupid, Red.”

“Caaaaaaas,” Charlie whined. “Help me out. Which do you prefer sleeping with?”

“Sorry, Charlie. I am utterly indifferent to gender orientation.” Cas smiled.

Charlie pouted. “Don’t pull that card, Cas! I know you’ve slept with multiple genders. You need to have a preference.”

“Yeah, I think this conversation is over.” Dean interfered. “Oh, look at the time, Red. It’s 3:30. You’re done. Head home!”

“This conversation isn’t over yet.” Charlie pointed back and forth between Dean and Cas. “I will win.”

Dean laughed and handed Cas a coffee. “Your usual, Sunshine.” Dean leaned against the counter and smiled. “How was your day?

“Long.” Cas collapsed in the chair closest to the counter and kicked his legs over the arm of the chair. “A new novel came out today and our POS System crashed.”

“Well, clearly it did. It’s a piece of shit.” Dean snapped his hands into finger guns and winked at Cas. “Come on, you know that’s funny.”

Cas licked his lips while trying to stifle his laughter. “You’ve had better, Winchester.”

“Probably. But you still want to laugh.” Dean began to speak again when Charlie burst out of the door leading to the backroom. “KISS MY ASS, CROWLEY! SEE IF I OPEN THE SHOP TOMORROW!”

“You’ll be in tomorrow, Red.” Dean chuckled while grabbing his own coffee to take a drink. 

“Yeah, only ‘CAUSE THAT ASSHOLE WON’T BE HERE!” Charlie shouted.

Cas laughed into his coffee and was rewarded with his hair being ruffled by Charlie, and a kiss on the head. “Keep Dean in line, I need him Friday.”

“You doing anything for Thanksgiving, Charlie?” Cas looked up at her.

“Besides opening the shop and hoping Abby shows up? Try and take over the world, Pinky.” She winked at him before waving goodbye to Dean and escaping through the front door.

“I swear, Cas. She’s the best kind of insane.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “She’s always fit our little dynamic perfectly.” He took a sip of his coffee and watched as Dean started wiping down the counters, humming along to the music playing in the shop. “You looking forward to seeing anyone tonight?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. “I’m still kinda irritated that we’re going. Especially with this stupid plan of yours.” He shot a disdainful look at Cas. “I mean, do you honestly think that Anna is going to go for you? She’s the one who started that shitty nickname that stuck with you through all of high school.”

“Yeah, and I was an awkward little nerd back then.” Cas looked at himself. “I am better looking now, right?”

Cas watched as Dean chewed on his words before answering. “You’re a good lookin’ guy, Cas. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“Why, thank you, Dean. You’re a pretty handsome guy yourself.”

Dean’s cheeks lit up, the red rushing to his ears and neck. Cas prided himself for having that effect on Dean and looked back down at his cup of coffee. “So, when is the asshat leaving?” Cas pointed at the door dividing the front from the back.

“Any minute now.” Dean focused on his coffee. “I’m surprised he’s not gone already.”

As if summoned, Crowley waltzed through the door in his long black coat and a smug smile. “Alright Dean, I trust you to close up.” His eyes fell on Cas. “Your boyfriend is here, charming.”

“I’m not… we’re not…” Cas sputtered, surprised by Crowley’s claim. Dean’s boss had never referred to him that way before.

“Me and Cas? Not an item.” Dean pointed between himself and Cas.

“Ah, good. Dean, that means your single? Perhaps you and I?”

“Not a chance in hell, Crowley. Go home.”

Crowley flipped his collar up. “Fine, fine. I’m sure I can find someone more fun to do tonight.” Crowley waltzed up to the front door, stopping to look over his shoulder. “Do not tarnish my store.”

“Go the fuck home, Crowley.” Dean retorted as Crowley exited the shop. He apologetically looked at Cas. “Sorry about that. He overheard me and Charlie talking about the reunion tonight and that I was going with you.”

“I see.” Cas looked towards the door. “I’m gonna grab a couple of things out of the car. I’ll be right back.” Cas stood up and walked out before Dean could say anything. For some reason, it stung Cas that Dean was so quick to state that they weren’t an item. It was the truth, they’d been best friends since the first grade, but they’ve never been more than that. When Cas came out as Pansexual, Dean was right behind him stating that he was Bi. 

Cas opened the passenger side door and grabbed the garment bag that he had neatly folded on the seat. He gently draped the bag over his arm and shut the door. Before heading back into the cafe, Cas took a deep breath and steadied his strangely unsettled nerves. 

“Did you get lost in the parking lot, Cas?” Dean looked up from the drink he was making. “I was gonna call the National Guard on you.”

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas walked through the swinging door to the backroom for privacy. He hung up the garment bag and unzipped it. “How casual or dressed up should we be?”

“Dude, you’re asking me? - Have a great day, now get out. - I mean, I’m literally going in jeans, a Zepp shirt, and a flannel shirt.” Cas heard the register close, meaning that little tangent wasn’t for him. “We don’t owe these people anything. You don’t owe Anna shit.”

Cas scoffed. “Dean, I know that I don’t owe her anything. I want to see her face when she sees me.” Cas’ confident tone dropped quickly. “I am better looking now than when we were in high school, right?” He heard Dean mutter something. “What was that?”

“I said you’re a good looking dude.”

Cas took off his shirt and pulled on an undershirt before slipping on a pale blue button-up shirt. “I’m not fishing for compliments, Dean. I need to know if I have a chance to win over Anna tonight.”

“You will, Cas.”

Cas noted the irritation in Dean’s voice and stuck his head out the door. “Do you want me to shut up?”

“No, Cas. I really don’t.” Dean was leaning against the counter, watching the door. “I just don’t get why you’re so desperate to get the bitch who called you ‘Hunchback Novak’ into bed. You didn’t even have a hump.”

“I know, Dean. It’s hard to explain.” Cas propped the door open and walked out to Dean. “It’s just, it’s our ten-year reunion. I don’t have anything to show for it. I’m still here, I’m still working a dead-end job. My folks are dead.” Cas hesitated. “The only good thing in my life is you. The best friend who has stuck by me through everything.”

Dean blushed. “And I’m going to stay stuck with you.” The door chimed again and Dean rolled his eyes. “No matter what else you pick, stick with that shirt. It pops your eyes.” He turned to face the two teenagers who had just walked into the store.

“Behave,” Cas whispered to Dean before heading in the back again. He flipped through the other items Garth had loaned him from the menswear store, his hand resting on a dark grey waistcoat. He pulled that out and found the slacks that matched.

“Krissy. Do not make me tell your father that you’re being a little shit. Aiden, I’ll go to your mom.”

Cas shook his head at Dean fighting with the teenagers. He undid his belt and fly while stepping out of his shoes before pushing his pants down over his hips. The cold air against his legs made him shiver and move quickly to put the slacks on. He bent down and slipped one foot in at a time, before pulling the slacks up. He pulled at the wedgie his underwear was giving him before buttoning up the slacks.

“You like that? Huh, Krissy? Aiden? Get the fuck outta here. You’re back on the ban list for a month.” Dean shouted, pulling Cas’ attention away from getting dressed for a moment.

Cas slipped on the waistcoat and buttoned it up as he walked back out to the front of the shop. “Everything alright up here, Dean?”

“Uh…” Cas watched as Dean stumbled over his words and raised his eyebrow in response. “Yeah. Yeah, everything is great, Cas.” Dean kept looking back and forth between the POS system and Cas. “You uh. You look fantastic.”

“So, I should wear this?” Cas did a little spin, feeling the heat of unfamiliar embarrassment ride up the back of his neck.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Garth pick those out? He did good this time.”

“I would hope so. I got him both the employee discount and the in-store discount on his last purchase. He bought three copies of the Harry Potter series for gifts this year.”

“That was good of you. You’re not going to get in trouble?”

Cas winked and laughed. “I used Pamela’s login to do it. If it comes back, it’ll hit her, not me.”

“Cruel, Cas. Cruel.”

“She shouldn’t steal my lunch. Especially after burger nights.” Cas patted Dean’s shoulder. “So, I’m thinking the black shoes? Or should I stick with brown?”

Dean leaned against the counter, shaking his head. Cas’ heart melted a little, watching his best friend look him up and down. “You’ll knock ’em dead either way, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side fact - This is the only song on the official Movie Soundtrack as well as the Soundtrack for the fic. <3


	3. Kids in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kids in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unYLzk2k1IE) by All Time Low

Getting ready for the reunion had been an utter shitshow. First, the water went cold while Cas had been in the shower, pulling an unholy litany of curses from his lips. Then the water shut off completely, causing Cas to have a minor meltdown.

"DEAN!" Cas shouted from the bathroom. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WATER?"

Dean jumped up from his seat on the couch and went to check the kitchen sink. He turned the tap with a cup under it, just in case. No water came out. Dean set the cup on the counter. He walked back to the bathroom and opened the never-fully-closed door and peeked in. "Looks like they shut the water off."

"Wait. What? Why?" Cas looked around frantically and his eyes landed on the cup in Dean's hand. "I need my hair rinsed out. Use your cup and grab water out of the toilet."

"Dude, we shit in there."

"Out of the tank, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean snapped his fingers, pointing at Cas with a finger gun before removing the lid off the back of the tank.

"Hurry up. Don't make me lick your damn face!"

“Keep your balls out. Jesus.” Dean scooped the water out of the tank, giving himself a mental reminder to toss the cup out when they were done. “Uh, lean back, I guess?” Cas covered himself with the shower curtain and held onto the curtain rod while tilting his head back. “Dude, Cas, I’ve seen your dick. I’ve seen your balls. Don’t act like you’re 12.”

Cas turned bright red and closed his eyes. “Just rinse this out. I’m starting to freeze.”

“Yeah, I think they might have turned the heat off too.” Dean dumped the water over Cas’ hair and ran his fingers through, working up any additional lather to make sure he got it all. “Be careful, ok?”

“I’m trying, Dean. I really am, and I’m really starting to shiver. My balls are trying to climb back into my body.”

Dean curiously tried to peek around the curtain. And was smacked by Cas. 

“Dean! Stop. Help me out, so I can get out of here.”

“I got you, Cas.” Dean dipped the cup into the toilet tank again and took another scoop of water to Cas’ hair. “I’m going to do my best, but I don’t know if there’s enough water for all your hair.” Dean slowly poured the water this time, watching as the water started to clear. He massaged Cas’ scalp and heard a small whimper escape his best friend’s lips. Dean cleared his throat. “You alright there, Cas?”

“Yeah,” Cas responded, his voice a little higher than normal. Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Cas cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, the water’s just cold, I’m cold, and my balls are trying to become ovaries.”

“Right.” Dean scooped another cup and repeated the previous action. “Actually, it might just be enough water.” He smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair again, enjoying the feel. The majority of the suds appeared to be rinsed out, and Cas was starting to shiver harder. “Cas, are you ok? I should probably do one more rinse, but I don’t want you to suffer.”

“Just get it over with, please.” Cas requested, his teeth chattering.

Dean refilled the cup again and slowly poured the water over Cas’ hair, gently massaging the scalp. “You should be good now.” He backed away from the shower and turned around. “I’m exiting the bathroom now. You can get out.”

Dean walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and crossed the hall to his room and closed that door behind him too, leaning back against it. Dean hadn’t been lying when he said they had seen each other’s junk. The two had been best friends for over twenty years. They had shared hot tubs, gone skinny dipping in the Monongahela, there were even a few times over the year where they played strip poker and were destroyed.

But helping Cas’ rinse out his hair? It felt completely different. It was intimate. It was boundary-crossing.

The bathroom door creaked open and Dean heard Cas walk down the hallway to his own room. Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and slunk over to his bed. He collapsed on to it, and ran his fingers back through his hair, massaging his scalp. He stopped once he realized what he was doing and sat back up. “Get your shit together, Winchester,” he muttered to himself as he dragged his hand down his face.

Dean stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a black teeshirt. He flipped through his flannels and found a deep maroon shirt Cas had bought him, begging to be spared the constant flannel. Dean pulled the shirt out and draped it carefully on his bed. He pulled off his shirt, shivering at the chill in his room, and continued to take off his pants. Dean grabbed his deodorant and freshened up before sliding the new shirt on. He started to reach for his pants when a knock at his door startled him. “Dean, I need your help.” Cas’ soft voice was dampened more by the barrier between them, but it still struck a strange chord in Dean’s chest.

“Coming.” Dean opened the door to find Cas standing there. He was acutely reminded that he wasn’t wearing pants when Cas’ eyes briefly dropped down his body and blushed bright red. “What do you need, Cas?”

“I have the front buttoned, but it’s still loose. It’s easier to tighten when it’s on the body.” Cas pointed at the waistcoat from earlier. “Can you tighten it for me?”

Dean swallowed before signaling Cas to turn around. The cinch was at the small of Cas’ back and looking down to adjust it gave Dean an eyeful of Cas’ ass, looking amazing in the black slacks he was wearing. The waistcoat, as it pulled in, clearly accentuated Cas’ build and the curve of his back. 

Dean silently wished that the water was on so he could take a quick cold shower.

“How’s that feel, Cas?” Dean resisted the urge to trace his hands down Cas’ sides and turn him around, instead wondering what the hell was coming over him.

“It’s comfortable.” Cas rotated his waist and arms to make sure he still had full movement. “And it’s feeling much better.” He turned around to look at Dean again and smiled. “Thank you. Sorry to interrupt you in the middle of changing.”

“You know me, just gonna throw on something comfortable.” Dean pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at his bed, before grabbing the keys off his nightstand. “Wanna go warm up Baby?”

Cas took the keys from Dean and winked, turning around and closing the door behind him as he exited. Dean blushed, running his hand down his face. He had no clue what was coming over him. Cas was his best friend. They had been best friends for years. That was all they could ever be.

Dean shuffled over to his bed and grabbed his pants before sitting down. He pulled them on and stood up, slipping them over his hips, tucking his shirt inside. As he did up the pants, he tried to think of any reason why he would suddenly be looking as Cas the way he was.

Then it hit him. Anna. It wasn’t that Dean wanted Cas. He wanted to protect Cas. Whatever he was doing, this staring at Cas, this imagining wrapping his hands around Cas’ waist. It was because of Anna. There was no doubt that his best friend was a catch. Any fucker, male or female would be lucky to have Cas. But Anna didn’t deserve Cas. Cas deserved the world.

Content that he had figured out his crisis, Dean grabbed the maroon shirt and slid it on. He grabbed a new pair of socks and headed out to the living room, hopping up and down on one foot as he slipped the first sock on. Dean managed to stop himself before crashing into the sofa and slipped on the other sock before searching for his shoes. Located, he slipped them on and grabbed his leather jacket. With a silent prayer to any deity that would listen, he shrugged on his coat and walked out the front door. 


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJt78x6aL90) by lovelytheband.

Cas stayed back a little to be able to catch Dean if he tried to run. Not that he thought Dean would actually run, but something was clearly bothering Dean, and in turn, it bothered Cas.

“Dude, you’re the one who wanted to be here. Get your ass up here.” Dean looked back and caught Cas’ attention. The pair stood in line and waited for their turn to check in. “I’m telling you, buddy, we can still go home.”

“And freeze?” Cas quipped. “At least we can get free beer here. Warm up then head home. Well, if I’m lucky, I’ll go home with Anna.”

“Still think you’re barking up the wrong tree there, Cas.”

“Why?” Cas turned and looked at Dean. “Am I still not good enough for Anna?”

Dean dragged his hand down his face. “Dude, you’re better than her.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him forward as the line moved. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I knew I should have brought Charlie with me instead. She understands payback.” Cas pouted.

“Yeah, well Charlie does payback of the moral variety. You just want to hurt someone who hurt you.” Dean rolled his eyes and stepped up to the table. He took a glance at the completely unrecognizable woman’s name tag. “Becky! Ten years. You’re looking great.”

“And you are?” Becky popped her gum and rolled her eyes.

“You’re Becky Rosen, right?” Cas asked.

Becky pointed at her name tag. “It’s Shurley now. Becky Shurley. You still didn’t say who you were.”

“You don’t recognize me?” Cas inquired, and Dean detected a hint of hopefulness in his friend’s deep voice. “Castiel. We had all our math classes together with Mr. Adler.”

“Wait.” Becky leaned forward. “Castiel, Novak? Like, Hunchback Novak?”

“Yeah, you know that nickname never made sense–”

“That means you must be Dean Winchester.” Becky winked. “Everyone thought you two would end up together. Glad to see we were right.”

Cas’ jaw dropped and he looked at Dean who was just as surprised, but still able to speak. “Woah, hold up there Becky. Cas and I, we ain’t together.”

“No, we’re just friends.” Cas shook his head vehemently. “Just two really good friends.”

“Shit. Is Monessen still a backwater when it comes to that? Same-sex marriage was legalized. People still shouldn’t have to hide.” Becky started writing their names on the tags in front of them. “So who took whose last name?”

“I’m Dean Winchester, this is Castiel Novak. Not married. Just. Best. Friends.” Dean delicately took the marker out of Becky’s hand and wrote his own last name before handing the marker to Cas. “No marriage, no dating. Still just best friends.”

Cas peeled the paper off the back of his label. “Good seeing you, Becky.” He pushed Dean around the table and towards the gymnasium. He leaned in and spoke in a low voice, so only Dean could hear. “What the hell? If they think we’re together, I don’t have a shot with Anna.”

“It’s not like I’m hanging all over you, dude. I mean, I don’t even know what gave off that vibe.” Dean slid off his jacket and handed it to the person in charge of coats and took the tag handed to him.

“Well, what are we going to do? At least–” Cas smiled and waved at someone who passed him. “At least four or five other people heard that interaction.” Cas handed his coat to the same person and took his own tag.

Dean shrugged, much to Cas’ annoyance. “What do you expect me to do? Just go in, grab someone and start making out with them? Like that won’t cause a scene.” Cas watched as Dean deflated. “Let’s just go grab a beer, ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll keep an eye out for Anna.” Cas walked towards the makeshift bar on the other side of the gym. He was slightly amazed at the number of people who had actually returned for their reunion. 

“Cas! My man!” The person behind the bar slapped the top and leaned forward. “Haven’t seen you in a hot minute. Dean neither. Where’s that fucker? He still has a tab open at the Roadhouse.”

“Shut up, Ash.” Dean came up next to Cas. “I closed that tab and you know it.”

Cas eyed up Dean. “When’s the last time you were at that Roadhouse?”

“Actually, it’s been about a month.” Dean took a Margiekugel from Ash. “I mean, they know my order and besides you, they’re the closest thing I have to a family since Dad died.”

“How’s it going in your corner of the world? Still at the bookstore, Cas?” Ash grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured it over a cup of ice.

“Yes.” Cas raised his eyebrow as Ash cracked a can of ginger ale and poured it in. “Quick to assume, are we?”

Dean laughed. “Cas, you always drink those stupid Presbyterians when we’re at the Roadhouse.”

“It’s not stupid…” Cas brought the cup to his lips and stuck his pinky out. “It’s sophisticated.”

Ash and Dean both stared at Cas before bursting into laughter.

“Assholes.” Cas leaned back against the bar and looked over the crowd. He reached over and slapped Dean on the shoulder. “Shit. There she is.”

“Go talk to her then.” Dean brushed him off and turned back to Ash, flirting with the bartender.

Cas rolled his eyes and walked away towards Anna, determined to regain his dignity.

…

“Dude, you’re gonna let your man go and hit on that chick?” Ash wiped down a few glasses and set them down behind the bar.

“Ain’t my man. Ain’t mine. He don’t belong to anyone and he can do what he damn well pleases.” Dean drained his beer and tapped it on the bar. “Why does everyone keep thinking we’re together?”

“Besides the obvious chemistry between you two? Perhaps the fact that you two fuckers still live together and have since you were seventeen and his pops kicked him out for messing around with that one dude.” Ash handed another Margiekugel to Dean. “What was his name?”

“No fucking clue. Not Cas’ keeper.”

Ash ran his fingers through his mullet. “Yeah, you do. Benny, Bartholemew… The fuck was it?”

“Balthazar.” Dean rolled his eyes knowing he’d been caught in his lie.

“Rumor had it that he slept with Balty boy to get back at us messing around in the back of the Impala.” Ash cracked open a can of soda and took a drink. “Did you ever think about that?”

“I did not know that.” Dean offered his bottle in a toast. “To good times though.”

Ash tapped his can against Dean’s bottle. “Indeed. But I’m not going home with you tonight.” Ash winked before pushing himself up to go help another classmate.

“Sounds like you’re batting a thousand over there.” Dean looked up to his side. An extremely familiar-looking redhead was looking him up and down. “Sorry, couldn’t help but overhear.”

“Looking for your own hookup?” Dean took a pull of his beer and turned to get a better look at the woman. Her curled red hair stood out against her pale skin, and the black lace dress she wore under a black leather jacket hugged her chest and hips in all the right ways. 

Dean swallowed his beer roughly before speaking. “You look so familiar. Did we have class together?”

“Oh no.” She scoffed. “Definitely did not go to school here. I’m with my significant other.” She leaned in a little closer. “And while I appreciate the offer, and you’re very pretty, you’re also not my type.”

Dean finished his drink and tapped the bottle on the bar top before setting it down. “I appreciate that honesty.” He stretched out his hand in introduction. “My name’s Dean.”

“Anael. Anael Harris.” She took his hand and shook it. 

“Sister Jo.” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said I looked familiar,” Anael smirked as she took her hand back. “What’s a gay guy doing watching Lesbian Porn? Or am I assuming and you’re bi?”

Dean lifted the beer that Ash dropped off in front of him. “Bi. But you were in that one flick, _The Ten Sexmandments_.” Dean pointed the neck of his bottle at Anael. “That had something for everyone. It was a bi and pan wet dream. Het sex, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex? It was glorious.”

Anael tossed her hair over her shoulder as she laughed. “So, pretty open about a priest kink then?”

“Psh.” Dean shook his head. “More like hot people fucking other hot people kink.” He took a swig of his beer. “So, clearly I didn’t go to school with you. What are you doing here?”

“You apparently went to school with my girlfriend.” Anael turned and pointed, Dean following her finger.

“Wait. The redhead my friend is talking to?” Dean almost dropped his beer. “Anna? Anna Milton?”

“Mhmm, she is incredible.” Anael bit her bottom lip and smiled at Dean. “Met her on a shoot, we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

Dean’s head tilted in confusion. “Wait. Wait. Wait. Anna’s in porn?”

“Shh.” Anael put her finger up to her lips. “She’s embarrassed. Apparently, she was Queen Bee here. Doesn’t want people to know she’s a woman fucking other women for money.”

“Oh, that she was. She tormented Cas over there.” He leaned in close. “He wants to hook up with her tonight to get back at her.”

“Ooo, this is juicy.” Anael jumped down off her seat and looped her arm around Dean’s. ”Can you introduce me? I would absolutely love some good old fashion drama.”

Dean hemmed and hawed for all of a hot second before properly hooking his arm. “Yeah, it’ll be worth it.” He led Anael over toward Anna and Cas before taking a brief pause. “Wait. Is Anna Belladonna?”

“Got it in one. She normally does her makeup pretty heavy in shoots so she’s not as recognizable.”

“Fuck, I’ve watched my classmate in porn.” Dean laughed. “And you get to tap that on a regular basis.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Anael winked. 

“Even outside of your films!” Dean hushed as Anael hit him in the shoulder, stopping him from continuing that line of conversation, as they reached Anna and Cas. “Hey, Cas!”

Cas stopped his heavy flirting, to stare at Dean. “Hello, Dean. Can’t you see I’m a little busy here?”

“Of course. Hello, Anna.” Dean flashed a wicked grin, causing the woman to go even whiter than her porcelain skin already was.

“Dean Winchester. It’s been a while.” Anna nodded slightly before looking back and forth between Cas and Dean.

“It has.” Dean turned to look back at Cas. “Look, I’m sure you’re having great luck with Anna here, but I need to introduce you to someone.”

Cas flicked his eyes to Anael and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He looked back at Dean. “Take her home, I don’t care. But I’m a little busy here.”

“Actually, you might care. You see, this is Anael.” Dean unhooked his arm and had Anael let go of him before walking over to Cas. “She’s Anna’s girlfriend.”

“Anna who?” Cas questioned.

“Anna, me.” Anna let out a sigh and frowned slightly.

Cas stopped and looked between Anna and Anael before looking at Dean. “You’re fucking with me, right?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head before pointing at the women across from them. “They’re fucking with each other, though.”

“Hello, Cas. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Anael held her hand out. “Dean has told me so much about you over the past 15 minutes.” Anael paused and moved up to look at Cas. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. “No fucking way.”

“What?” Cas turned and looked over at Anael, who was backing up and pulling out her phone.

“I’m meeting a fucking Viral Celebrity.” She turned and looked at Dean. “Your best friend is Tighty Whities, and you didn’t tell me?” She looked back at her phone. “So, I was cruising Instagram earlier, and this is like, the biggest thing right now.” She turned her phone around, which was playing a video. Of Cas changing in the backroom of the coffee shop.

“Oh my god.” Cas’ jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief at the phone. “Is this what you were yelling at Krissy and Aiden for?”

“Babe, I need a photo with Tighty Whities.” Anael handed her phone to Anna and waltzed over to Cas, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. The shutter sound went off from Anael’s phone. “Did you get it?” When Anna nodded, Anael turned back to Cas. “You are such a doll, thank you!” 

Cas overcame his shock - if only slightly - and pointed at Anna. “You’re a Lesbian?”

“I am.” Anna nodded in confirmation.

“And I’m on Instagram, wearing an old pair of tighty whities?” Cas pointed at Anael. 

“Who knew that I would come home with Anna, and meet a celebrity?”

Cas shoved his own drink at Dean. “I think I need to get out of here.” He turned to look at Anna. “Be happy with…” He pointed at Anael. “Don’t fucking hide it. It only makes things worse.” Cas turned and walked out of the gymnasium.

“You are so sweet, Cas. Why aren’t you with this cutie?” Anael called out after Cas before taking her drink back from Dean. “I bet he could make your dreams come true.”

“Eh, don’t worry about him.” Dean shrugged. “So, the porn business, huh?"

Anael wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist. “Oh yeah. It’s so much fun. Getting paid to fuck the love of my life?” Anael took a sip of her drink before kissing Anna’s cheek. 

“Anael.” Anna lowered her voice and leaned into her girlfriend. “Now is not the time nor place. We’ll talk about this back at the hotel.”

“Oh, I’m embarrassing my sweetheart.” Anael pulled Anna in closer. “Her cheeks flush up so nicely, and they match the color of her hair, it’s so adorable.”

Dean smiled at the affection between them. “Shit, you two are in love, aren’t you?”

“We so are, Dean. But Anna’s still not _out_ out, if you know what I mean.” Anael set her drink on a nearby table and wrapped her other arm around Anna’s waist.

Anna smiled but sighed. “That’s enough, Anael. You’ve had just one too many…”

“You know, you’ll fuck me on screen, and you’ll hang all over me when we’re back home in LA. But here in this little bumfuck town? You act like I disgust you.” Anael playfully nipped at Anna’s neck. “I want my lovebird. I want the one who sings when I make her come.”

“Anael!”

“Well then, that’s my cue.” Dean set his and Cas’ drinks down on a nearby table. “I should go check on Cas.” He started to turn to follow Cas but paused. “Also, Anna, love your work.” Dean winked and chased after Cas.


	5. Take on the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Take on the World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeHdKHPznUs) by You Me at Six

Cas impatiently tapped his foot while waiting for his trenchcoat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere, Dean had driven them there, but he couldn’t stand to be in the gym, in the school, hell, the same state as Anna fucking Milton, her girlfriend, or their whole class right now.

“Hey, buddy.” Cas closed his eyes, upon hearing Dean’s voice approach him. “Want to get out of here?”

“You have no idea.” He turned to look at Dean who had his claim ticket out. The person in charge of the coat check brought his jacket and took Dean’s before walking away again. “I’m not ready to go home, but I can’t stay here.”

“You really setting me up to sing that song?” Dean winked before starting to sing out a few lines. “ _Closing time. One last call for alcohol–_ ”

“So finish your whiskey or beer.” Cas finished the line quickly, trying not to glare as the person came back with Dean’s leather jacket in half the time. ”Can we go?”

Dean nodded and wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders. “I’m not sure what’s still going to be open, but I do have ten dollars in my pocket.”

“Nuzzaci’s?” Cas asked hopefully. “I also have a ten. That’ll easily cover a pie.”

“Let’s go, Sunshine.” Dean’s endearment caused Cas to blush, as usual. “Pepperoni?”

“I don’t care as long as it’s pizza.” Cas leaned into Dean as they started walking towards the shop. “Can I ask you a question?”

“No pineapple, Cas.”

Cas laughed and shook his head. “Not that. I know you hate it.” He paused. “Did you know that Anna was a porn star?”

“That’s what you’re going to ask? Fuck, I thought you’d curse me out.” Cas watched as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Honestly? I didn’t know until tonight. She wears her makeup caked on thick in her films. Anael mentioned meeting her on set, and I ran through the porn stars I know through my head. It hit me like a sack of bricks when we got closer.”

“How did I not notice, Dean? Like, I’m the one who got both you and Charlie to come out of your closets. I could figure out who was gay, bi, lesbian, queer, all of that.” Cas let out a heavy sigh, kicking himself. “She was a dick to me in high school cause I had no problem being out.”

“Dude, Cas. You weren’t completely out of the closet.” Dean gently reminded him.

“No, but I was at school. I hit on everyone.” Cas frowned as he remembered how awkward he was in high school. “But that flirting is what got me in bed with Balthazar. And then my dad finding out. And now, here I am.”

Dean stopped and looked at Cas. “And you know what? It may be tough for us sometimes, but I wouldn’t change anything. I don’t want you to ever change, Cas.”

“You might like who I am, but look at where we are. We never left. We’re using our last twenty dollars to go buy a pizza, then go home to where there’s no water, no heat. Hell, will there even be electricity when we get there?” Cas frowned as he looked at his best friend. “You could have done anything, but you stayed here with me.”

“Shit, me?” Dean pointed at himself. “Cas, I look at you and think the same damn thing. You were the one who had the brains. You were going to be a fucking Mountaineer.” Dean put his hands in his pockets and continued walking, causing Cas to scramble to catch up. “I maybe would have gone to DEC. Maybe dream big and do the filmmaking program.” He walked down the stairs to get into Nuzzaci’s and opened the door. “And then what? Still be stuck here in Monessen but without my best friend. I kept you trapped, not the other way around.”

Cas walked inside and looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Okay, so you think it’s your fault, and I think it’s mine. What do you suggest?”

“That we say fuck it, grab a pie, and go home, focus on the present.” Dean walked up to the counter. “Anything fresh available now?”

“Sausage.” Mama Nuzzaci looked over the counter, smiling when she saw it was Dean and Cas. “Shouldn’t you two be at the school?”

“Wasn’t a good time, Mama,” Cas replied, casually shrugging. “We should have pulled a Charlie and stayed home.”

Mama Nuzzaci shrugged and walked over to the hot box. “She was here earlier too. My three best customers in one day. Always a good day.” She pulled a pizza out and set it on the counter. Cas reached for his wallet, as did Dean, and Mama held up her hand. “Not today boys, this one’s on Mama.”

“We can’t do that, Mama,” Dean replied.

“You can and you will.” She pushed the pizza towards them. “I should close up shop anyway. I’m getting tired.”

Cas looked at Dean, and they both turned to the older woman before responding in unison. “Thank you, Mama.”

“Go make the night better.” She pointed at the pair. “Lock the door behind you, will you?” Mama leaned on the counter, waiting for them to leave.

Dean grabbed the pizza while Cas opened the door for him. They both waved over their shoulders, Cas locking the door handle, and left the shop. They climbed back up the stairs and headed back towards the school. “Cas, I’m feeling fine, but I’ve had three beers compared to your one drink. Mind making the drive home?”

“You just want to think, and you can’t do both.” Cas quipped, reaching into Dean’s pocket to grab the car keys.

“Yeah, but I also see three unmarked cops, and one’s a State Trooper. I might blow point-oh-eight if they pull us over.” Dean shrugged. “You won’t even hit half that.” He sniffled, the cold apparently getting to him. “Benny told me once that reunions are the biggest revenue generator for the station.”

“I can believe it. People come back into town from out of state, get hit with a ticket, and then choose to pay for it instead of coming back and fighting it. I almost want to sit in the car and watch the dumbasses get pulled over.” Cas looked at Dean who was laughing in response.

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Cas swore he could hear the music from inside the gym while standing next to Baby, and rolled his eyes in response. He opened the door and got in, reaching across to unlock the door for Dean before sitting back up and turning the key in the ignition. The car’s heater kicked on and Cas was reminded that they may not have heat when they got home.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Dean broke the silence and sat so he was looking at Cas. “Maybe Anna got something right.”

“Staying in the closet?” Cas snarked.

“No, about porn.” Cas caught Dean looking over at him. “You’ve got to be thinking the same thing I am right now. ‘It’s cold, we have no heat at home, everything’s shut off because we’re behind on bills.’” Dean rubbed his forehead in thought. “Porn is a multimillion-dollar industry.”

Cas returned his focus on the road. “Your point?”

“My point is, what if we got into the industry. You’re apparently famous. I could direct and be in the film too.” Dean paused. “We could make a porno.”

“Who the fuck would watch a porno of us, Dean?” Cas gripped the steering wheel. “I don’t even know if I’d watch a porno of us.”

“You don’t watch porn, do you?” Dean asked.

“I’ve been known to indulge on occasion.” Cas cleared his throat and fought to keep from looking at his best friend.

Dean laughed. “I knew it!” 

“Okay, so we film this porn. Who the hell is going to watch it? It’s not like we’re part of a studio or anything.”

“We film it, we print it, and we sell it for twenty bucks a pop on our graduating class’ Facebook page. Hell, we get enough buyers, we can sell from our own page.” Dean pulled out a piece of paper that Cas hadn’t seen him grab. “There’s two hundred plus names on this list. Say we get only two hundred people to buy one? That’s four thousand dollars. Most of our debt is paid.”

Cas shook his head despite the fact he was smiling. “You’re kidding, right?” Cas turned into their parking lot before pulling Baby into a spot.

“I most certainly am not!” Dean hopped out of the car, with Cas rushing to keep up, and headed towards the door to their apartment. “Think about it. Almost everyone who saw us tonight thought we were a couple. Would they be surprised to find out that we film porn? Yes. And they’d buy it to watch the gay couple they went to high school with fuck.”

“But we’re not a couple.” Cas reminded Dean, his stomach tying slightly in a knot.

“That’s beside the point, Cas.” Dean walked up the stairs. “People will never admit openly to their disparaging curiosities, but they will be curious, and they will buy it.” Cas handed Dean his keys and took the pizza from him. “I mean, Cas, didn’t you buy the Harry Potter Jelly Bellys because you were curious?”

“Yes.”

Dean gestured an ‘I told you so,’ and unlocked the door. “And who will you admit that to besides me and Charlie?”

“So you’re saying they’ll buy it, watch it, never admit it, and it’ll just sit and collect dust?” Cas followed Dean inside, letting Dean help him out of his trenchcoat before taking the pizza to the table.

“Yes!” Dean said, falling back over into their oversized chair. “And, if it caught attention because you’re Tighty Whities? That’s even more money!”

Cas blushed. “Don’t count your chickens before they’re hatched, Dean.”

“I won’t, but we can do this.” Dean kicked his shoes off and curled his legs up under himself as he pushed himself into a somewhat upright position. “At least, I think we can. There’s only one thing.”

“And that is?” Cas slid his shoes off and crossed over to the sofa sitting in the spot closest to Dean.

“You and me and sex.”

“What about it?” Cas raised his eyebrow. “I figured that was a given. It’s a porno, Dean.”

Dean’s demeanor changed, but Cas couldn’t quite place what the emotion he was expressing would equate to. “I don’t want it to ruin what we have. You and me. I’m not going to do this if it ruins our friendship.”

“Unless you were lying about being a great lay in bed, I don’t foresee an issue.” Cas rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa and placed his chin on his palm. “Besides, Daphne was horrible in bed and I’m still friends with her.”

“Right.” Dean nodded. “Nah, I’m good. Remember Lisa? Said I was the best she ever had. So we’re good.”

“Lisa also thought she was a mistress to another relationship. I told her she was the only one and she called me an idiot.” Cas shrugged. “Hers might not be the best judgment to go off of.”

“Fuck off, Cas.” Dean leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing Cas a moment to look over his best friend. “Where’s that pizza at?”


	6. Little Lion Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Lion Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLJf9qJHR3E) by Mumford and Sons

Dean never thought that Cas would agree. A porno to be shared amongst their classmates? He fell back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t being partially selfish so he could sleep with Cas and get rid of whatever possessiveness bug had bitten him. 

Dean rolled over on his side and pulled his pillow to his chest. Would the two of them having sex ruin what they have? He took a deep breath and started going over in his mind what the two of them would need to make a successful porno.

Clearly, they needed more than just the two of them. While Cas fucking the shit out of him may have been a fantasy he’s jerked off to, he knew that two men having sex would not be everyone’s cup of coffee. Anael and _The Ten Sexmandments_ came to mind. If he wanted to appeal to all crowds, he needed at least a couple of people who would be ok swapping around. He would need a het couple for the traditional crowd. A lesbian couple would definitely be needed for the lesbians and the straight men with fantasies. 

Dean sat up and pulled a notebook out of his nightstand. The first thing would be to bother Charlie on Friday morning. He promised that he’d go Black Friday shopping with her to grab the computer pieces she needed for her rig, then they’d head to work. If he could convince her that she didn’t need the video card, maybe he could convince her to produce the film for a cut of the earnings. 

Dean wrote quickly as the thoughts moved through his head. As long as Charlie said yes, he’d need a place to film the porno. So he noted to find a place while working. After finding a place to film, he’d need to find the rest of the cast. Charlie would probably be willing to help with the ladies, and he could use that as a perk to get her to lend the money.

The words were flying on to his notepad slower than his brain was working, and he slammed the pen down on the pad before tossing them both onto the bed. Dean stood up and walked to the hallway, and leaned against his doorframe. He looked at Cas’ door and smiled. Perhaps for the first time, Dean could do something right and make living with him look like a good idea for Cas.

Dean couldn’t picture a life without Cas, the duo had been inseparable since first grade. Cas could have gone on to do great things. He could have gone to college, could have become the teacher he always wanted to be. Instead, he stayed with Dean. He gave up his future to stay back in Monessen of all places. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge.

As he walked back to his room, he took another look at Cas’ door. _I’ll fix this, Cas,_ Dean thought to himself. _I’ll make it so you never regret having stayed with me._ He walked back into his room and closed the door. Dean sat the beer on his nightstand and picked the notepad back up. There was so much relying on this damn fever dream. 

The page was covered with notes that made little to no sense. Dean ripped the page off and crumpled it, tossing it into the trash can. He grabbed his beer and took a long pull before setting it back down with a loud clink. Dean cursed under his breath, hoping that the sound didn’t wake Cas. He took another breath and started writing down the thoughts that crossed his mind until he passed out from exhaustion.

…

The next day, Dean woke up to a loud rustling out in the hallway. He looked at his phone, cursing the low battery level, and realized that Cas was probably up and about. Dean threw the blanket off and instantly regretted it. With the gas being cut, they had no heat, and with no heat, the apartment had gotten significantly colder overnight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dean scrambled out of bed and found a pair of sweatpants to throw on. He grabbed his blanket and cocooned himself in it before opening his door. Cas was dragging blankets from his room out to the living room. “Cas?”

“It’s fucking cold, and we need to get started on this damn script.” Cas threw the blankets on the sofa where he had started building some kind of fort concoction.

Dean laughed. “You an architect now, Buddy?” Dean grunted as Cas pushed past him into his room.

“Might as well be.” Cas swung open Dean’s closet and pulled out several extra blankets and pillows. “You just going to stand there?” He threw them at Dean, catching Dean off-balance. “Take those to the living room, and start making a spot to set up in.”

“Personal bubble, or huddling together for warmth?” Dean asked as he bent down and picked up the blankets he couldn’t catch.

“Fuck, don’t tempt me, Dean.” Cas shook his head and smiled.

Dean blushed and carried out his blankets. Cas had claimed the flower couch, per the norm, leaving Dean with the green loveseat. He contemplated briefly about calling Cas’ bluff and setting them up to snuggle, but ultimately dropped his stuff on the loveseat. He was lucky enough that Cas was on board with the idea, he didn’t need to give the man a reason to want to back out.

“Sorry I claimed the couch.” Cas had grabbed one of Dean’s hockey jerseys, throwing it over his other layers. “I can take the loveseat if you prefer.”

“Uh, no. It’s fine, Cas.” Dean tore his eyes off of his friend. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Cas in a hockey jersey. Cas wore them all the time when lounging around at home. But this was the first time Cas wore one of his jerseys specifically, and hot damn, if that didn’t make Dean’s stomach tie up in knots.

“You sure, Dean?” Cas moved up to Dean and stared at his face. “You look flush. Are you not feeling well?”

Dean backed up and fell into the loveseat. “That must be it. The cold must be making me sick. Sleeping in just a teeshirt and boxers and only the one blanket.”

“Right.” Cas looked as though he wanted to contest what Dean said, but changed his mind. “I’d offer you something warm to drink, but it looks like they cut off the electricity last night too. My phone stopped charging at some point.”

“Shit.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and rested his forehead against his palms. “You want me to run down to the coffee shop? Fucking Crowley said he was going to keep it open all day, and Charlie grabbed the shift cause it’s time and a half.”

“That’s up to you.” Cas plopped unceremoniously into the nest of blankets he had made. “I’d never say no to coffee, but we can also go out later. We have to figure out something for dinner. It’s Thanksgiving after all.”

Dean watched as Cas wrapped the blankets around himself, ending up under at least nine layers of blanket. “Dude, I know you’re cold, but you gonna be able to move under that mountain of fluff?”

“I believe so.” Cas’ eyes were twinkling as he squirmed under the blanket. “Yep. You can’t see it, but I have a notebook and a pencil in my lap.” He looked down in his cocoon. “Yeah, I can even see what I’m writing.”

“Sounds good.” Dean wrapped up tighter in his blankets before leaning on the arm of the loveseat. “So, I guess first things first. What is our porno about?”

Cas shook his head and shrugged. “Clearly I know nothing about porn, otherwise I would have realized that Anna is a lesbian porn star.”

“Fine. Let’s see then. When I was younger–”

“You mean now.” Cas’ mouth curled up in a wicked grin that made Dean’s insides flip.

“Whatever. Porn that I liked or like, is usually a parody of a movie.”

The scratching of a pencil against paper could be heard softly through Cas’ blanket. “So we need a popular movie whose title we can make raunchy and easily spoof porn into?” Cas inquired.

“Pretty much. Something like... Edward Penis Hands.”

“Instead of Edward Scissorhands?” Cas nodded. “I got it.”

Dean thought for a moment. “How about the Analenders? Like the Avengers, but there’s clearly going to be anal sex.”

“You want to turn a superhero movie into a porno? Isn’t it already escapism?” Cas asked, even as he wrote the title down.

“Buzzkill.” Dean rolled his eyes. “What’s your idea?”

“Uh…” Cas thought for a moment. “Jurassic Cock.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Nope. Hell no. That screams furry and we’re not writing furry porn.”

“I don’t recall dinosaurs having fur, Dean.” Cas wrote down his title.

“Dude, your new laptop gets in, I’m showing you furry porn.” Dean blushed in the realization of what he said and he wrapped his blanket around himself tighter. “I meant I’d send you links.”

“Note to self, don’t open links from Dean.” Cas playfully wrote that down. “What other ideas do you have?”

“Mission: Orgasm.” Dean’s face cracked into a huge grin. “Like Mission: Impossible? We know that the girls would get it.”

Cas bit his tongue and stifled a laugh. “Especially if they slept with you, right?”

“Hey! We had this conversation last night, and it is no secret that I am a very careful and thorough lover. Dean Winchester does not leave anyone unsatisfied.” Dean pouted.

“I saw an opportunity and took it. It bruising your ego a little is just a perk.” Cas winked and wrote the title down. “Ooo, Invasion of the Cock Snatchers.”

“Not bad, Cas. You’re getting the hang of it. I don’t know if guys would go for that though.” Dean scratched his chin. “Shit, I think I’ve got it.”

“What movie is that?” Cas’ eyebrow raised in confusion.

Dean stared at Cas in disbelief. “No, I mean I think I have the perfect title. What’s our favorite movie?”

“Ours, together? We’ll always sit down and watch Star Wars.”

“Ready?” Dean shimmied his shoulders excitedly. “Star Whores.”

“Star Whores?” Cas tapped the pencil eraser against his lips, causing Dean to stare at them. “It’s something we both know really well.” He looked at Dean, who snapped his eyes back up to meet Cas’. “And we do enjoy watching the movie, so it wouldn’t be a pain to watch for references if we even need to.”

“You like it then?” Dean watched Cas hopefully. “I can be Han, you can be Leia.”

A scoff escaped Cas’ mouth. “If we’re two dudes, wouldn’t it make more sense for me to be Luke?”

“I mean, yes.” Dean agreed before he muttered under his breath. “Han ends up with Leia though.”

“What was that, Dean?” Cas was looking down at the notes he took and crossing off the other titles they had come up with.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Dean shook his head in disregard. “So, Star Whores. Who are the major characters in Star Wars?”

“Luke, Leia, and Han. Chewbacca.” Cas held up four fingers and kept adding more. “Obi-Wan. C-3PO, R2D2. Darth Vader.” Cas looked at his fingers. “That’s eight characters?”

Dean frowned. “I don’t think anyone wants to see Chewbacca fuck anything.”

“Seven, then.” Cas dropped a finger.

“Cut Obi-Wan too. He’s old, and we’re not filming GILFs Go Wild.” Dean watched as Cas wrote down the character names. “We can genderbend as need be, too.”

“So, a female Luke or a female Vader?” Cas was focused on the notebook in his lap.

“Well, we already determined you’re Luke and I’m Han, so unless you magically changed gender overnight?”

Cas looked up and glared at Dean. “For all you know, I could have. Or I could be genderfluid.”

“First. You’re not. You would have told me as soon as you figured it out. Second, you know I’m respectful of that crap.” Dean paused. “That stuff.”

Cas rolled his eyes and kept writing. “Are we gendering the droids too?”

“Fuck no. We can put whoever we want in those costumes.” Dean sat up. “If whoever we cast in those parts are uncomfortable being agender or non-binary, we get a new actor.”

“Fine,” Cas replied, gentler than before. “So we need four additional actors?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking one more guy and three ladies. Split the cast, we can have gay sex, lesbian sex, and straight sex.”

“It would also give the opportunity for threesomes or foursomes,” Cas added, adding the note to his page.

Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief. Cas suggesting sex with more than one person at a time shocked him. “Uh, yeah. We could see about that.”

“Your mouth is going to catch flies.” Cas slipped his arm out of his cocoon and leaned forward. He playfully tapped the underneath of Dean’s chin, causing Dean to instinctively close it. “So. A long time ago…”

“ In a galaxy far, far away…” Dean continued. “It is a period of civil war.”


	7. Legendary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Legendary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2CZn966cUg) by Welshly Arms

“Charlie, hear me out, please.” Dean gently grabbed her arm as they rode up the escalator. “Think of all the rigs you could make if this idea takes off.”

“You’re asking me to give up my tip money from the last six months while I wait for the FBI to unfreeze my accounts.”

Dean nodded. “But imagine if you invest that as a producer. We could return it tenfold.”

“At least you’re being blunt about it.” Charlie carefully stepped off as they reached the top of the escalator. “You realize I have no idea what a producer does, right?”

“You uh…” Dean closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “You fund the shoot, you help select locations, you can look at the script…” Dean shot up and grinned. “You help us cast the film.”

Charlie side-eyed Dean. “What do you mean ‘help you cast the film?’”

“I mean that you can help select the ladies. Cas and I will help of course, but with your discerning eye, you can find the perfect set of boobs.” Dean shot a pair of finger guns at Charlie. “Come on, all the boobs you’ll ever need to see.”

“I am amazed and appalled that you think I would stoop to that level.” Charlie hemmed and hawed. “And be fucking right about it.” She let out a heavy sigh and handed over her roll of cash. “It’s been a dry spell. You can’t blame me. All I do is hang out with two queer men who won’t admit they’re in love with each other.”

Dean shot her a look. “I’m taking away boob privileges.”

“Nope. Already bought and paid for.” Charlie did a little dance. “So, since I’m not buying the stuff I wanted for my computer, what do we need?”

“Well, I found a place that’ll let us shoot for two weeks for a few hundred bucks. The guy said we just need to clean it up.” Dean ran over the list in his head. “We need to cast this thing, and since two male roles are already cast, we need one more dude - he doesn’t have to be gay or bi - and three women, two of which who are ok with doing it with other chicks.”

“Ooh, a fun for the whole spectrum film? We put it on DVD, and we can break it up in chapters. Don’t like dudes fucking dudes? Go to the straights or the lesbos!” Charlie chuckled. “That is a smart idea though. Appeal to the masses.”

“Did I tell you the best part?” Dean waited until Charlie shook her head no. “Star Whores.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, although that could have been an actual Christmas Tree that they walked by while chatting. “It’s a Star Wars Spoof? You should have started off with, ‘Dearest Charlie. Boobs and Star Wars, are you in?’”

“That would have been too easy. I like a challenge.” 

“Why make it hard if it doesn’t need to be?” Charlie stopped and started laughing hysterically. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that. It needs to be hard in a porno.” She gripped her sides and doubled over in laughter. “This is going to be fucking legendary, dude.”

“Well, now that you’re on board.” Dean winked. “You gonna be ok seeing your surrogate older brothers getting it on?” Charlie pretended to gag, and Dean poked her in the side. “I’m serious. Or are you just going to step out of the room?”

“You and Cas are really going to have sex on camera before you two you know… Talk?” Charlie calmed herself down and looked at Dean, her eyes softening. “You two are going to cross a line that you can’t come back from, and there’s a lot there to unpack.”

Dean looked around and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re not giving us credit. We’re adults.”

“I’d give you credit if credit were due, Dean.” They stopped in front of the electronics store. “Can we at least go shopping for some cameras while we’re here?”

“Shit.” Dean paled. “We need someone to film us.”

“You don’t even have that figured out yet?” Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

“Who are you calling?” Dean grabbed for the phone.

Charlie dodged and walked away from the front of the store and moved to sit on an empty bench. She avoided another snatch attempt from Dean before the person on the other line picked up. “Dr. Badass, it’s your favorite neighborhood hack– former hacker!”

“You called Ash?” Dean rolled his eyes and sat on the bench next to her.

“Of course, I’m your favorite. I’m better than you. But that’s beside the point. I’ve got a new interesting little tidbit for you.” Charlie smirked at Dean as she twirled hair around her finger. “Turns out, I’m producing a movie, and I am in need of a person who knows how to use a camera.”

“Goddammit, Charlie!” Dean lunged for the phone but was stopped with a hand in his face.

“We’re at the Mall, in front of the electronics store. Think you can be here in like fifteen?” Charlie pushed harder on Dean’s face and leaned away from him, earning a grunt. “Oh, sweet! We’ll head inside and go to the video cameras. See you soon, Ash.” Charlie hung up the phone. “Would you grow up? You’ve fucked Ash, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

Dean turned bright red and palmed his face. “You want him to film me and Cas and others fucking?”

“He filmed all the cheerleading events.” Charlie winked. “How do you think I survived High School with no gay ladies around?”

“Screw you, Charles.” Dean pushed himself off the bench and headed into the store, Charlie close behind him. He weaved his way through the other shoppers and managed to work his way to the camera department. Dean turned to look for his companion and realized he lost her in the crowd of people. He shrugged, knowing that she was more than capable of finding him, and picked up the closest video camera.

As he fidgeted around with the settings, he heard a voice shouting for him. “HANDMAIDEN!” Dean rolled his eyes and turned around towards the sound. Charlie’s red hair helped him pick her out of the crowd, but he noticed it was higher than it should have been. “Move it, people! Queen of Moondor coming through!” Dean turned back around and shook his head. He was not going to be associated with that.

“Dean, I know damn well you heard me!” Charlie’s voice was closer and Dean spared a glance over his shoulder to see Charlie riding on Ash’s back.

“Dude, how did she convince you to carry her?”

“Between the fact that no one was letting her through and the fact she invoked the Law of Surprise.” Ash shrugged before crouching down a little to let Charlie slide down. “I can also say I got a lesbian to put their hands all over me.” Ash shot a pair of finger guns at Dean.

Dean shook his head. “That’s not how the Law of Surprise works.”

“I owed her a boon. She called it. That’s pretty fucking surprising Dean-O.” Ash ran his hair through his mullet and moseyed over to the video cameras. “So, what are we filming?”

“Uh…” Dean looked at Charlie, who gave him a shit-eating grin. “We’re filming a porn flick,” Dean muttered the last two words.

“What was that?” Ash leaned in, cupping his ear. “You’re filming a PORN FLICK?”

Dean scrambled to not drop the camera in his hands and set it down. “Jesus, Ash!”

“Dean, look around. No one is paying attention to us.” Ash picked up a camera. “So, who’s fucking who? What kind of shots do we need?”

“Well, Cas and I are working on the script. But we’re casting–”

“I want in.” Ash looked up and glanced at Charlie. “I will do this for dirt cheap if I can help cast.”

Charlie nodded. “Done, so what are we looking at for filming? What would work best?”

“Well, we need to be able to get in close for money shots.” Ash crossed his arms behind his back and lifted, stretching out. “But for wide shots, we can go cheaper and get a camera without steadying and stick it on a tripod.”

“We’re looking at multiple cameras then?” Dean looked at Ash then looked at Charlie before handing her back her roll of cash. “You can figure that out. I’m going to go swing by the bookstore.”

“Dean, you’re directing this.” Charlie shoved the cash down the front of her shirt.

“I know, and I have to go talk to the only other casted actor at the moment and see if they can get out of work early.” Dean felt the space closing in on him. He tried to take a deep breath then pointed between Ash and Charlie. “You two know this tech stuff better than I do.”

Charlie glared at him. “That’s a lie.”

“Still going. Text me when you check out, I’ll come back, or just come to the bookstore.” Dean waved over his shoulder and quickly exited the shop.

…

Cas was hiding in the stock room, taking a breather from other humans, when Missouri came back to find him. 

“Castiel, baby,” Missouri pointed over her shoulder. “Your boyfriend’s upfront. Said something about a problem and he needed to talk to you?”

“My boyfriend? Missouri, I’m single.” Cas grabbed the stack of books he compiled for a customer and placed them in a basket.

“Dean, sugar. He’s upfront.” Missouri took the basket from Cas and pushed him towards the door. “He’s real upset, Castiel. Go make sure he’s ok?”

Cas raised his eyebrow in suspicion but moved quickly to the front of the store using oft-neglected aisles. Just as Missouri had said, Dean was standing by the entrance, pacing back and forth. “Dean?”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean looked up, guilt in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Cas fought the urge to go and hug Dean. “You look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

“Fuck, is that what this is? I haven’t had one in a while.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “It was getting really crowded in the electronics store, and Charlie and Ash started talking tech stuff, and shit, are we really doing this?”

Cas looked over his shoulder for Missouri and locked eyes with her. He held up his pointer finger and switched to all five fingers, signaling that he was going to take his break. When she nodded in agreement, he wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and took him out to a bench under the escalators and away from most of the crowds.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I just…” Dean hid his face in his palms. Cas could hear Dean slowly counting down from twenty, one of the many techniques his therapist recommended before he stopped going. 

“Dean, talk to me. Talk through it?” Cas crouched in front of Dean.

“Charlie said yes, she’d fund the film.”

“That’s awe–”

Dean held up a finger and interrupted Cas. “We talked about how easy it would have been if I had started with ‘Star Wars and Boobs’ when she suggested that we go look at video cameras.”

“Hence why you were in the electronics store, on Black Friday.” Cas nodded to indicate he was following along.

“I would have been there either way, she asked me to come with her.” Dean dragged his other hand down his face, fully revealing it again. “But she asked who was filming. When I said I hadn’t gotten that far out, she made a phone call.”

Cas tilted his head. “You mentioned Ash was there with you. Is that who she called?”

“Yeah,” Dean responded softly.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Cas rested his hand on Dean’s knee, hoping it would help to ground him. “Do you not want to do this anymore?”

“I don’t want to fuck up.” Dean looked at Cas. “We’re getting more people involved. They’re going to give up time to do this. Ash and Charlie were talking about Ash’s fee and how much it would cost for multiple cameras. It hit me that we’re doing this.”

Cas took a risk and rested his hand on Dean’s cheek. “Dean, you always wanted to be in the film industry. I remember watching horror movies with you and you wanted to be the next George A. Romero. This might not be horror, but it’s still a film.” Cas felt a warmth in his chest as Dean relaxed into his hand. “And you have me and Charlie and Ash behind you. We won’t let you fail.”

“I haven’t done anything to deserve this.”

“Dean, that’s your father talking, and not the truth. This is a great idea. We’ll have some fun, get laid, and make a porno that’s going to go viral ‘cause I’m Tighty Fucking Whities, okay?”

Dean’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. “That’s Ash and Charlie. They’re looking for me.”

“Go to them. You can talk to them about this.” Cas reluctantly took his hand away from Dean’s cheek.

“And you have to get back to work, I know.” Dean pressed on a fake smile, causing Cas to frown.

“If you wanted me to come home with you, I would in a heartbeat. I think you know that by now.”

The phone buzzed again, and Dean swiped at it, quickly typing something in. “I know you would, Sunshine. I’ll talk to them. You’re right, they should know about this.”

“You don’t have to tell them anything. I never said that.” Cas stood up, wincing at the popping in his knees. “Shit, when did we get old?”

“We’re not old Cas. We’re not even 30.” Cas extended his hand down to Dean who took it and stood up. “Thanks again. For this.” Dean gestured vaguely around him before turning to return to Ash and Charlie. He paused and looked over his shoulder. “You’re going to meet us at the location with Baby after work, right?”

“I’ll be there.” Cas watched as Dean walked away, waiting for Dean to be out of sight before returning to retail hell.


	8. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8) by Panic at the Disco

As promised, Cas drove up to the warehouse, driving Baby with the utmost care and bringing a smile to Dean’s face. Dean was still kicking himself for his small freak out at the mall earlier and dragging Cas away from his job.

Cas stepped out of the car and walked up next to Charlie who wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. Dean watched with utmost curiosity until Ash elbowed him in the side and brought his attention back to the guy showing the space.

“Everyone here now?” He barely waited for confirmation before continuing. “Okay, here’s the sitch. Three hundred bucks, you can have it for two weeks. You have to clean it yourself, we had homeless jackasses squatting in here.”

“What’s your name again?” Charlie inquired. “I know you said it when you first got here, but our fourth wasn’t here yet.”

“Alistair. Now, it’s got plenty of space, you can do whatever you need to do as long as it’s legal.” He dangled the key to the lock from his fingers and held out his hand.

Charlie sighed and pulled the cash out of her pocket, turning slightly to the side. “You said we have to clean it?”

“Yes,” Alistair replied, the hiss in his voice sending an unpleasant chill down Dean’s spine.

“I guess I only have two fifty then.”

“Whatever, I’ll take it.” He made a grabbing motion with his hand and snatched the money from Charlie’s hand before dropping the keys in her hand. “Have fun.” He walked over to a black Mercedes-Benz and drove off without another word.

“Yeah, cause that bodes well.” Ash raised his eyebrow once the car was out of sight. 

Dean shrugged and turned to Cas. “So, the plan is to clean up this place a bit tonight. Charlie and Ash put out casting calls for Sunday through Tuesday, with callbacks on Wednesday, since we’re all off then. That gives us time to finish the script over the weekend, and clean here when we don’t have people auditioning.

“Once we have everyone cast, we’ll take measurements, build props, et cetera.” Dean looked at Ash and Charlie. “Did I miss anything?”

“When the shooting is done, and we have all the scenes and everything done, we’ll work on the editing back at my apartment,” Charlie added on. “While Ash’s setup could certainly handle this, I’m the producer, and I want to eat cereal in my PJs while editing.”

“I’m the one filming and editing.” Ash reminded. “But I’ll come to your house in PJs and eat your cereal while we work.”

Charlie shuddered. “Please actually wear pants.”

…

The next few days went by quickly. They took turns on the site, cleaning it as promised, with Dean being sat down several times to work on the script. Charlie had snuck into the scheduling system at Bean-n-Gone and made sure that she and Dean had the same times off, and even snuck a couple of paid days off in for them.

Cas still worked, stating that one of them needed an honest job in case the film didn’t pan out, and Charlie and Dean got caught. Ash worked nights at the Roadhouse and was there during the day to set up lighting that they had rented and to figure out the best camera angles.

When it came to the auditions, the group had been completely floored by the number of people who wanted to be in a porno. The auditioners varied in age, gender, race, and experience. After narrowing it down, much to Charlie’s “but pretty ladies” chagrin, they were able to add four more people to the cast.

The first unanimous agreement was a woman Charlie dubbed “Bubbles,” but was actually named Ruby. She was a professional dominatrix who did bachelor parties and burlesque shows, so she was certainly talented, but what sealed the deal was her ability to stick a bubble wand in front of her pussy and actually blow a bubble via a queef. 

The second unanimous agreement was a guy named Victor who had graduated a few years before the group of friends. Ash had even eyed him up and down a few times and asked to join the cast if they were bringing Victor in. Sadly, they learned Victor was straight. However, he was comfortable enough to have three queer men stare at him. “It’s a compliment.” He had winked at the men and they were sold. Charlie agreed just so she could watch Dean, Ash, and Cas make asses out of themselves.

The third person cast was almost turned down by Charlie completely. Immediately, Charlie and Bela were at each other's throats. However, after an apology from Bela and a promise that she was a professional, Charlie relented.

The last person to join the cast was a brunette named Meg. From the get-go, she had been eyeing Cas, and it bothered Dean to no end. She directed her lines to him, stared at him as she masturbated in front of the group, and even asked directly if she would have a chance to climb him after she was told she got the part. Dean kept reminding himself that she was there for the lesbian scenes, but something about her kept irritating Dean.

Once the cast was set, Charlie set a date for Friday for everyone to swing by Cas and Dean’s apartment to have their first readthrough of the script.

…

Cas stood in front of the rest of the group while Dean handed out the finished scripts. He smiled nervously at Charlie, who gave him a thumbs up and opened to the first page. Cas had been secretly nervous that she would tear apart their script when she went over the final version, but other than a few small edits for items that would ruin the porn, she had loved it.

“Alright, so the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Who is playing who.” Dean clapped his hands together. “Since you are all aware that this is a play on Star Wars, everyone is going to have a porn themed name based off of one of the characters.”

“For example,” Cas added, “I will be playing Luke Skyballer.”

“And I’m Hung Solo.” Dean winked, snapping his fingers into his trademark finger guns and pointing them at Bela.

“Wonderful. Truly.” Bela flipped through the script. “And the rest of us?”

Cas watched Charlie cringe before responding. “Can you give them two seconds, British Barbie?”

“That’s the best you can come up with?” Bela raised an eyebrow, her fingernail resting on her bottom lip.

“No, that’s me being nice,” Charlie grumbled.

“If you want me to orgasm on command, I suggest being friendlier, Lady Producer.” Bela looked back at Dean. “Please, continue.”

Dean coughed and looked down at his script which had notes jotted down all over it. “So, Meg. You will be playing Princess Layher Orgasma. Bela, you are the villain, Darth Vibrator. Victor, Ruby, you two are her sexbots, R2-DP and C-3 Peep Show.”

“Is it because I’m British?” Bela looked up from her script. “Why is it that British people are always stereotypically cast as the villain?”

“While I agree with your assessment, Bela, in this case, the boys had to make sure everyone had sex with someone at least once.”

“Right,” Dean added, while Cas tried to not laugh at the look Dean shot Charlie. “So that’s probably what you’re all the most curious about.

As Bela is the villain, and her weakness is sex with organic beings, she has three sex scenes. Two are with Victor, R2-DP. The other is with me, Hung Solo.”

Cas looked over at Dean. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, remember, that’s how we defeat her.” Dean flipped to the page and showed it Cas.

“But…” Cas closed his mouth and rethought his next sentence. “Okay, so you have two sex scenes now? Bela and Me?”

Dean nodded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, actually, I only have the one scene with Ruby.” Meg looked up and over at Ruby. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Ruby shrugged. “I also have the masturbation scene which makes good use of my skills.”

“So why do Cas and I only have the one sex scene each? I’m bi. Cas, you into chicks?” Meg smiled at Cas, who found himself blushing.

“I am indifferent to gender.” Cas shrugged.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and looked at the rest of the group. “Talk amongst yourselves for a second.” Cas found himself being led to the other side of the living room. “Cas, you weren’t even sure about this. You barely wanted to have sex with me, and now you’re throwing yourself on your sword so everyone has equal amounts of sex?”

“Excuse me?” Cas pulled his arm back and crossed both over his chest. “You changed the script without my knowledge. We were supposed to reprogram R2-DP to fuck the shit out of Darth Vibrator and leave her weak to be captured.”

“Didn’t make sense. I cleaned that up.” Dean squared his shoulders and his jaw. “Besides, you can’t be attracted to Meg. She’s not your type, dude.”

“Since when have you ever paid attention to my type, Dean?” Cas tucked the script under his arm and started counting on his fingers. “Daphne, April, Balthazar, Benny–”

Dean shook his head as though he’d been slapped. “You slept with Benny?”

“Everybody’s slept with Benny at least once, Dean.” Cas started to count on his fingers when Dean put his hand on top of Cas’. “You want me to stop?”

“Yeah, I get it. You don’t have a type.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “But Meg?”

Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder at Meg who had moved closer to Ruby to presumably talk about their sex scene. “I don’t see any issue with Meg. She’s pretty, she looks bendy. We could have a lot of fun.”

“But Luke and Leia are siblings.” Dean pointed at Cas. “That’s why you can’t fuck Bela, either.”

“You don’t find out either of those things until _Empire_.” Cas recrossed his arms. “Wait, are you jealous of me sleeping with other people?”

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “No! You know what, fine. Fuck Meg. Bend her in every which direction. See if I care.”

“Cool, Meg and I are getting a sex scene.” Cas crossed back over to the group. “We’re going to make a small revision after you all leave tonight, but we will be adding one more sex scene between Layher and Luke.”

“Hell yes!” Meg cheered from her new seat where Ruby had draped herself across Meg’s lap. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun, Cas. You wait and see.” Meg blew a kiss at Cas, who could have sworn he heard Dean growl behind him.

“Alright then!” Charlie piped up, looking up from Ash’s script “Let’s get this readthrough started!”


	9. S.O.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [S.O.B.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iAYhQsQhSY) by Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats

The next day, Dean drove over to the warehouse with Ash. They planned to work on setting up the lights, and Ash had managed to get a hold of some sound equipment for recording as well.

They had no sooner started on their work when Ash started in with the questions. “So, you and Cas okay, Dean-O?”

“What kind of fucking question is that?” Dean looked up at Ash who was hanging a light from a make-shift boom. “Cas and I are always fine.”

“He looked kinda irritated with you during the read-through yesterday.” Ash finished tightening the clamp and hooked the safety wire before climbing down from the ladder. “And you needed to add a scene?” He moved the ladder over, holding his arms out to judge distance. “Sounds like you pulled a fast one on him.”

“It was a miscommunication, Ash. Cas and I, we’re good. We’re always good.” Dean grabbed a light Ash pointed at. “Unless he said we’re not.”

Ash shrugged as he climbed the ladder. “Nah, haven’t talked to him since last night. I know Charlie’s going to go pick him up before she swings on by.” He extended his arm down to grab the light from Dean. “If I asked him the same question when he gets here, he going to tell me the same thing?”

“Yeah.” Dean drew out the word for emphasis. “Cas and I know to tell each other when we have a problem. You saw that first-hand last night.”

“Do you two talk about other things?” Ash looked down at Dean and shook his head. “I don’t mean your hobbies or how your days went, and you know it.”

“I don’t know. What more is there to talk about Ash?”

Before Ash could respond, Charlie and Cas entered the warehouse. “What’s up, Bitches?” Charlie shuffled over to their makeshift set. “You’re literally up there, huh, Ash?”

“Get me some you know what, we can make it better.” Ash winked as he finished the clamps on the light and hooked the safety wire.

“Yeah, no. I need you all sober.” Charlie turned and looked over at Dean. ”Dean, Cas says you two got that scene finished last night?”

“Mhmm.” Dean handed the next light Ash gestured to up to his friend.

“Well, where is it?” Charlie put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. “The rest of the cast is going to be here in like, ten to fifteen minutes.”

Dean rolled his eyes and waited until his hands were free before crossing over to his backpack. “One additional prelude-to-sex scene, Your Highness.” He looked to Cas and gestured subtly with his head towards Ash. Cas nodded and took over for Dean, who smiled before looking back at Charlie. “How’s it reading for you?”

“It reads pretty well.” She leaned around Dean before looking up at him with a knowing smirk. “How much did it suck to write it?”

“Excuse me?” Dean stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would it suck to write a sex scene? Sex is awesome.”

Charlie stood back up and mimicked his posture, much to his annoyance. “You’re not intimidating me to shut me up, Dean. You and I both know why Meg and Cas only had one sex scene apiece before they complained.”

“Leia and Luke are brother and sister!” Dean hissed. He uncrossed his arms, waving them to the side in frustration. “I didn’t realize we were promoting incest. It’s why I don’t have Cas fucking Bela either.”

“And need I point out we’re–”

“So help me if you say we’re not doing _Empire Strikes Back_ , I will end you.” Dean pointed at Charlie. “I fixed it, okay? Sue me for trying to save time, save money, save… Save something else that needs saving.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Dean.” Charlie clapped his shoulder before walking around him. “Denial isn’t just a river in Africa.”

Dean ruffled his hair and headed towards the door to go outside. He didn’t care that he didn’t have his coat, and took the moment to enjoy the cold air whipping against his skin. Dean leaned back against the wall and shivered as the chill of brick seeped through his shirt. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wincing slightly at the contact. Dean had let Ash and Charlie’s commentary get to him. He shook his head and let out a throaty chuckle. 

The crunch of tires driving over gravel pulled Dean out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a BMW pull up and Ruby step out of the driver’s side. He raised his eyebrow in question.

“What? My job pays well.” Ruby smirked as she walked past him into the warehouse.

Dean shook his head and turned his head back to the lot as two more cars pulled in. Neither were as distinctive as Ruby’s, but he took note that Bela and Victor arrived together. They nodded their acknowledgment to Dean and kept moving. Dean looked back towards the final car, already knowing who was in it.

Meg slid out of her car in a pair of tight leather pants and some kind of purple shirt under an equally fitting black leather jacket. Dean could see the appeal in her looks, but it didn’t mean that he wanted Cas anywhere near her.

“Hiya Dean. Cas already inside?” Dean bit the inside of his cheek, the purr of Meg’s voice at saying Cas’ name infuriating him.

“Yeah, with you and Bela and Victor, the gang’s all here.” Dean pushed off the wall and opened the door, gesturing for Meg to go first.

“So this is everyone?” Ash did a quick headcount. “Sweet. So, today’s plan, I’m going to run some lights, make sure I’ve got them angled properly and that no one is in a dark spot or a hot spot.” He shot a finger gun salute over to Dean.

“To help Ash out with that, we’re going to do some blocking and positioning.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “If you’re not on set, come to me, Charlie, or Cas, there are a few small things we can do to keep you busy, like final costume checks, prop tests and or building last-minute props.” He looked over at Charlie who gave a thumbs up. “First up, Bela and Victor.”

…

The blocking and lighting went smoother than Dean could ever imagine. Charlie took promotional stills while the couples - or Ruby in her masturbation scene - were in position. Even the posing with Cas went smoothly, with Cas straddling Dean like a pro and not getting worked up over it. Everything was perfect.

Until the next morning. 

Dean and Cas arrived first, driving over together in the Impala. As soon as Dean pulled up, he threw Baby into park and jumped out of his car, not even worrying about turning her off. The building that contained their set, their cameras, their costumes, and their props were getting smashed to smithereens by a wrecking ball.

“STOP!” Dean started running towards the crane, his arms flailing. “FUCK! STOP!”

Dean was caught by a large man and shoved back. “Are you a fucking idiot? That building’s coming down, I’ve got several tons of metal flying through the air.” The man looked him up and down. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“You’ve got the wrong place man! I have this warehouse rented out for a whole ‘nother week!” Dean pointed at the crane and yelled louder, his voice nearly cracking. “Get your guy to stop!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man. This is the address I was sent to tear down.” The guy crossed his arms.

“Well, where’s your fucking foreman? I have thousands of dollars of gear, set and scenery in there!” Dean tried to push past the man again, but this time found himself caught by Cas. “Let me go, Cas!”

“Dean, you run in there, you could die. Stop, think.”

The other man stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. “I would listen to your friend there.”

“And I said get me your damn foreman!” Dean pulled at Cas and found another pair of arms on him. In his distress, he hadn’t heard the rest of the group pull up into the lot.

“I am the damn foreman.”

“Then please, stop your guy so I can see if anything is salvageable. Please!” Dean fell to his knees, the impact lessened by Cas holding on to him.

The foreman looked down at Dean. “Look, I’m sorry man, but there ain’t anything in there that’s going to survive the walls and a two-ton wrecking ball smashing it. Whoever rented this out to you? They ripped you off.” He looked over to Cas. “You’re the sensible one. Get your pal off the property and get him back to safety. I’m sorry this happened.”

“Me too.” Cas helped Dean back up to his feet and walked him over to the Impala. “Come on, get in the passenger seat. I’m going to talk to the group, and we’re going to go to Bean-N-Gone, okay?”

“Cas, what am I going to do?” Dean allowed himself to be pushed into the car. “I just invested all of Charlie’s money into this.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Cas squat down next to Dean. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” Cas gently squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I’m going to go tell Charlie what’s next, and we’ll all talk there.” 

Cas closed the door to the Impala, and Dean watched as he walked over to Charlie. The rest of the group was listening to him, all in various levels of shock and surprise. Charlie rounded her finger up in the air, and everyone returned to their vehicles. Cas came back to Baby and slid into the driver’s side seat.

“Dean, I promise. I’ll get another job, we’ll make this right.”

“No, Cas. This ain’t on you. This was my idea.” Dean looked at Cas and slumped back into the seat. “I fucked up.” He turned his head and looked out the window, watching as the buildings passed by. Silence filled the Impala, and Dean found himself counting to fend off a panic attack.

As Cas pulled into the parking lot, Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Why’d you pick here?”

“I think we all need something warm and comforting.” Cas turned off the Impala and hopped out, crossing over to the passenger side to help Dean out. “Charlie can make it, or you can. Maybe you should keep your hands busy if you think you won’t burn yourself.”

Dean shrugged. “Might as well see if Crowley will let me work. I’m going to need the cash to pay Charlie back since we’re not making a film anymore.” He hadn’t even noticed Cas getting him across the parking lot and to the front door. Charlie was already inside with Ruby, and Dean could only assume the rest were on their way.

“Don’t you two dumbasses have something better to be doing than darkening my doorstep?” Crowley hissed as he came out from the back room. “You both asked for today off, I gave it to you, and you’re still here.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll burn down the place if we actually let you make coffee.” Dean snapped back. “How many people did you chase off after you couldn’t convince them to order tea?” He walked into the back room and grabbed his apron off the hook, clocking in on his way back out. “Go the fuck home. I’ll work.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Well, I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” The front door chimed, and the rest of the cast and Ash walked in. “Oh, I definitely won’t now. Ta-ta, Dean.” Crowley sauntered through the door to the backroom.

“Well then. Mocha lattes or just hot chocolate?” Dean watched as everyone took a seat. “Bueller?”

“Just make everyone hot chocolate, Dean,” Charlie responded. “Do you want me to help?

“Nope. I’m going to be pissy and try not to break the equipment.” Dean started steaming some milk. “You know, I know that my life is a clusterfuck.” He turned to the group while waiting. “Mom and Dad split when I was like… eight? Sound about right, Cas?” Dean looked to his life long friend who nodded in confirmation. “Then a year later, when I asked my Dad about her and my brother, he dropped the bomb that they’re dead. Perfect set up for the rest of my life.” Dean grabbed eight cups and started filling them with chocolate. “Busted my ass in school, cause of Cas here and then Charlie, cause they were the only ones who could keep me on the straight and narrow.”

“That’s not true.” Charlie interrupted. “You and Cas caused so much chaos. I was the only one who kept you two on the straight and narrow.”

“Whatever. My point is I would do one thing and get a fucked up result. I bust my ass in school, only people who care are Cas and Charlie. I take care of my dad, he destroys his liver any fucking way. I can’t even keep a significant other, cause they learn how fucked up I am in a matter of minutes.”

Dean turned when the timer for the milk went off and poured it into the cups. “It’s no surprise, really, that I want to make a porno ‘cause I meet a pornstar and they sell that it’s such a fucking fantastic idea, and when I go to make it, it’s literally torn down by construction equipment.” Dean walked around to the front of the counter and started distributing the hot chocolate out.

“Listen, Dean. We’ll figure something out. We’ve always been resourceful.” Charlie sipped on her hot chocolate. “And this isn’t your fault.”

“No?” Dean handed the last cup to Cas before sitting on the couch next to him. “So, when I say that I came to Cas with the idea, then he and I started writing it on Thanksgiving. Then I picked that building. Then you and I went with Ash to buy… Cameras?” A light temporarily blinded Dean and he glanced up on the wall. “Charles, Castiel, how long has that mirror been there?”

Cas and Charlie looked up to where Dean was staring. Charlie shook her head and shrugged while Cas responded. “I’m the one most often on this side of the counter, and I can confirm that’s pretty damn new.”

Dean sat his hot chocolate down and jumped up from his seat. He ran back behind the sofa that Victor, Bela, and Ruby were sitting on and used his thumbs and pointer fingers to make a rectangle. He looked up at the mirror then ran up to the counter and jumped up on it.

“Uh, Dean, what are you doing?” Charlie stared at Dean in confusion. 

Dean ignored her and sprinted to the back room. He ran over to the nook where Crowley stored extra boxes of cups and lids, grabbing the ladder that they kept next to it. Dean positioned it carefully against the wall and started climbing up, shoving the boxes out of his way. As he got past the shit in storage, he confirmed what he already figured out. It wasn’t just a mirror. It was a two-way mirror. And right behind it, pointed down to be able to film the entire cafe: A video camera.


	10. Wicked Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wicked Ones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW4vejDcVe8) by Dorothy

Cas stared at the door that Dean just ran through before shaking his head to look at Charlie. “Do you have any idea what that’s about?”

“No clue.” Charlie shrugged. “Right now, your guess is as good as mine.”

The whole group cringed as the sound of boxes crashing to the floor started. “Should one of us go back there?” Ruby asked. “That doesn’t sound good at all.”

“I’m afraid to go back there, honestly.” Charlie frowned at Ruby. “I don’t want to get caught in–”

Dean burst through the door, holding the camera up in triumph. “ _Sexpresso_!”

“Where did you get a camera from?” Ash pointed at Dean’s hand.

“That son of a bitch actually did it?” Charlie looked up at the mirror. “Is that two-way glass?”

“Yeah, and we’re back in business.” Dean shoved the camera at Ash. “Charlie, clock me out, take over please.” Dean started towards the door. “I’m going home and writing a new script!”

“Dean! Wait!” Cas called after him. “A new script?”

Dean stopped and turned around. “We’re going to shoot a porno here. In the coffee shop.” He stretched out his arms and gestured around him. “We have a set. We have a camera. We have actors.”

“What about Star Whores?” Cas rotated on the seat they had been sharing and looked directly at Dean.

“Cas, we can make that in the future.” Dean walked up to Cas and looked down to him. “Right now, we work with what we got. We don’t need a plot. We can literally have Victor walk up to the counter, ask Bela for a coffee and then they start fucking.”

“Plot, what plot?” Charlie nodded in agreement. “I love it.”

Cas leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s hot chocolate and offered it to him. He smiled when Dean took it. “So what’s the plan then?”

“Can everyone meet here after closing?” Dean looked around the room. “Cas, can you help Charlie deconstruct some of the empty coffee bean bags? We need to make sure no one can see in.”

“Yes, of course. Are you sure you’re okay though?” Cas tilted his head.

“Cas, I am better than ever.” Dean clasped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You said you believe in me, right Sunshine?”

“Of course I do.”

Dean patted Cas’ cheek, causing Cas to blush. “Then keep believing. I’ve got this, and I’m going to fix things. Just like I promised.”

Cas tilted his head and looked around the room. The members of their group were all staring at Dean with various expressions, ranging from confusion to amusement to pride. He caught Charlie’s eye, who winked at him, before turning back to watch Dean bolt out the door.

“So, is this just a thing he does?” Meg asked. “I know the three of you know him pretty well, but us four, we really have no clue.” She pointed between herself, Bela, Victor, and Ruby. “Cause I mean, I’m not sure what’s going on right now.”

“He just saved the movie.” Charlie started heading behind the counter. “So we’re still on for filming. I think he made that part clear.” She continued into the back room, Cas assumed to clock in.

“As long as we get to have fun, I’m okay with this.” Victor sat back, kicking his feet up on the table and wrapping his arm around Bela’s shoulders. “I signed on to shoot some porn, that’s what I want to do.”

Bela leaned in close to Victor and walked her fingers across his chest. “You know, we could go and practice before tonight. Make sure I’m flexible enough for you?”

“Wow. Throwing yourself at him much?” Charlie reentered, her apron on and several burlap sacks in her arms. She crossed over to Cas and dropped them in the empty space next to him. “I thought Brits were a bunch of prudes?”

“I can do all sorts of things you can only dream of, Ginger.” Bela stood up and looked down at Victor. “Shall we go and test some positions?”

“Hell, yes.” Victor jumped up from the couch and shot a salute at the rest of the group. “See y’all at closing!” 

The door chime rang as the pair left and Charlie rolled her eyes. “Apparently she’s eager to join the BBC Club.”

“Awww, feeling lonely over there Red?” Meg replied in jest while moving to sit with Ruby. “I can keep you warm.”

“Is that an open invitation?” Charlie retorted.

“Could be.” Meg leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Let’s see what happens after the porno, shall we?”

…

Dean returned that evening right before closing. He was excited to find Charlie and Cas had deconstructed numerous amounts of coffee bean bags. Ruby and Meg took those bags, and with Charlie’s guidance had stitched them together to make large curtains that would cover the windows of the front of the store.

“Looking good!” Dean plopped down next to Cas on a sofa. “So, I basically made a ‘plot what plot’ kind of film. Right now, there are two scenes with Victor and Bela, one scene Meg and Ruby, one scene Ruby solo, one scene Meg and Cas, one scene me and Bela, and one scene me and Cas.” Dean handed a copy of the new script to Cas. “I couldn’t print off full scripts for everyone, so you’re just going to get the scenes you’re in.”

“I think that’s how they actually do that in the industry, Dean.” Cas flipped through his version of the script. “It’s simple, to the point, and it gets right to sex. Makes sense to me.” He placed the script on the table and grabbed another bag. “What’s the plan? Are we still going to start tonight?”

Dean looked around the cafe. “Where are Victor and Bela?”

“British Barbie wanted to prep herself and Victor for any filming that may happen tonight.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “I may have had Ash go run and find some Viagra just to be safe tonight.”

“Wait. They’re fucking tonight, but they went to go fuck anyway?” Dean ran his hand down his face before holding up a finger. “Hold up. Ash knows how to get Viagra? Where the fuck is he getting it?”

“Aww, does our director need it too? No wonder Cas is excited for our scenes.” Meg winked at Cas before she finished stitching together another set of bags. “You have to wait a day or two, gorgeous.”

Cas blushed and looked back down to the bag he had in his lap. Dean glared at Meg. “You know, it’s better if you don’t scare your scene partner.”

“If you think Cas is blushing ‘cause he’s scared, you got another lesson to learn there, Dean-O.” Meg stood up and walked over to the nearest window and climbed on top of the table. She stood on tiptoe and hung the strip of bags over a makeshift rail.

“Where did you guys get those?” Dean pointed.

“Ash grabbed them from the bar.” Charlie handed a bag to Ruby and walked behind Dean. “Apparently they’re reno’ing the apartment above it, and those were pipes and cable casings that were removed.”

“Fuck, Ash to the rescue. Maybe we ought to convince Victor to fuck him in the ass.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, resting them on the back of his head. “Blindfold him maybe? Don’t tell him we switched out Bela for Ash?”

Charlie smacked the back of Dean’s head.

“That’s a bait and switch, Dean.” Cas gently reminded. “We want him to stick around.”

“Want who to stick around?” Victor asked as he and Bela slid in through the front door.

“You. I thought maybe we could convince you to fuck Ash for coming to the rescue.” Dean shrugged.

Victor stroked his chin. “Maybe with a blindfold? What did he do to deserve the reward?”

“Save it for the scene tonight.” Bela shook her head before looking at Dean. “I am correct in assuming that we’re going to have our scene tonight?”

“Do you actually have any stamina left?” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you left several hours ago.”

“Relax, Madam Producer. We stretched, we stayed hydrated, we ate, and we rested.” Bela met Charlie’s stare with one of her own.

“Shit, those two are going to have to hate-fuck this out, aren’t they?” Meg quipped from her spot on top of the table. “Who’s got the Camera while Ash is gone?”

Bela looked from Charlie to Dean. “Our cameraman is gone?”

“Was gone.” Ash slipped in through the front door and locked it behind him, repositioning the makeshift curtain. “I picked up a little sildenafil citrate for the cast.”

“Is that going to come up during a drug test?” Victor asked, concern on his face. “I get tested monthly at work. How long does it last?”

“If the effects of that pill last longer than four hours, you should see a doctor immediately.” Cas’ voice almost perfectly matched the voice of the TV voiceover person. “It’s Viagra.”

“Oh.” Victor blushed and shrugged apologetically before quickly trying to change topic. “Should we go and get naked?”

Ash held up a finger and walked over to Victor, pulling a bottle out of his pocket. “Pop one of these first. Should give it time to kick in.” Ash winked and gave Victor a thumbs up.

…

Forty minutes later, all the curtains were up, the lights were finalized, and Bela and Victor were ready to go. The scene Dean had written for them was pretty straight forward. Victor would walk up to the counter where there was a naked Bela waiting for him, order a coffee, and accidentally spill it on himself.

Bela started off the scene by pretending to wipe down the counter. She was mostly topless, only wearing an apron that conveniently left her chest completely exposed. She leaned forward, squeezing her tits together, and Cas could have sworn everyone’s arousal in the room spiked a thousand percent.

Victor walked into the shot, wearing considerably more than Bela, in a dark gray button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

“Welcome to Sexpresso, Sir. How can I help you today?” Bela delivered her line perfectly, her proper British accent sounding perfectly coquettish.

“I’m looking for a hot white chocolate, with some extra whipped cream.” Victor leaned back against the counter, his cock bulging against his pants. Cas heard Ash whimper and chuckled to himself. 

“I’ve got just what you need, Sir.” Bela pulled a prop cup filled with water from behind the counter and handed it to Victor. The lid was left loose and Victor followed the script, dumping it on himself.

“Oh, this is so hot.” Victor’s voice was hilariously monotone as he ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying across the room. “My pants! They’re so wet!”

“I can help you with that, Sir!” Bela turned around and hopped onto the counter, before swinging her legs up and over the cash register. She slid off the other side of the counter and pressed herself against Victor before sliding her way down his body onto her knees. “You are so very wet, Sir. I’m sorry. Let me get these off of you!”

Victor smiled and nodded, rubbing his hands together. “Now that’s what I call service with a smile.”

“Only the best for one of our best customers!” Bela popped the button on Victor’s pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. His cock bounced up, tenting his loose silk boxers. Cas had to stifle a laugh as Ash, Dean, and Meg all tilted their heads in surprise.

Bela’s grin cracked into a broad smile. “Sir, I believe your boxers are wet too.” She hooked her fingers in the waistband and pulled them down, fully releasing the monster of a cock that Victor possessed. It was leaking precome and even Cas had to take a moment to appreciate it.

“Sir, I am so sorry, it’s so messy down here. Let me help clean it up.” Bela wrapped both her hands around Victor’s cock before swirling her tongue around the tip. She looked up at Victor and winked. “So much for me to clean. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.” Bela slowly started to take Victor’s cock into her mouth, her mouth stretching around as he started to slide in deeper.

Dean tapped Ash’s shoulder and pointed to the couple. Ash looked up at Dean and pouted, but started moving closer to get a better frame and angle of the blow job. Cas shook his head, knowing that Ash was probably cursing taking on this job, not being able to touch, or touch himself.

“That’s it. Take it.” Victor reached his hand behind Bela’s head and guided her further along his cock. Bela gagged slightly before working Victor all the way down her throat, her eyes shot up to Victor, and Cas swore he could see how smug Bela was being. “Fuck yeah, baby. Like me hitting the back of your throat, don’t you?”

Bela pulled off and a long thread of precome dangled from the tip of Victor’s cock to her lips. “I can think of something else your dick can hit the back of.” She bounced off of her knees to her feet. “Think you can last in my tight cunt?”

Victor grabbed Bela by the waist and turned her around before bending her over the counter. “Girl, you think I’m a one pump chump?” He lined his cock up with her pussy before slamming into her in one swift thrust. Bela cried out, the surprise on her face evident, and Victor placed his hand between her shoulder blades, pinning her against the countertop. “Shit, you are tight. Bet your pussy is loving this. Milking my cock for some cream?”

Ash moved around to get a better angle of Victor pounding into Bela. She was gripping the other side of the counter, and the merchandise on top was shaking and threatening to fall over. Bela writhed in pleasure, her voice only capable of moans and whimpers as Victor fucked her boneless.

Cas snickered softly and leaned over tapping Dean on the shoulder. Dean leaned in closer, and Cas whispered softly into his ear. “You think you can top that?”

Dean looked over, holding back a snicker. “I’d top Bela any day, but Victor and his cock? I’d be begging to bottom.”

“Shh!” Charlie turned around and slapped Dean’s leg before turning around back to the scene in front of them.

Bela had regained use of her words and was begging Victor to pound into her harder, her shoulders arching back toward him as he dug his fingers into her hips, pistoning in and out of her. Bela’s moans and whimpers had turned into full-blown cries and curses, encouraging more out of Victor as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes.

Victor reached under her and, based on the octave change in Bela’s cries, Cas assumed that Victor found her clit and started rubbing on it as he continued fucking Bela into the counter.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t normally fond of Hetero porn, even Cas had to admit his jeans were getting tight. Cas stole a glance at Dean, who was intently watching the scene in front of him, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. Cas allowed himself the liberty to trace his eyes down Dean while Dean was distracted on the scene in front of them. The bulge in Dean’s pants was impressive, and it took all of Cas’ willpower to not reach over and touch Dean.

“FUCK!” Bela cried out, her voice hoarse from her moans and whimpers. “I’m coming! Fuck me, right there!”

Victor stiffened up, his joints locking as he appeared to blow his own load into Bela. “Damn.” Victor managed to croak out. “This place does have the best customer service.” He slapped Bela’s ass as he slid out, a final spurt of his come dribbling down Bela’s leg.

“CUT!” Dean called. He stood up and adjusted his pants before walking over to Ash and helping him back to his feet. “Forgive me if I don’t clap you guys on the back, but that was fantastic!” Dean looked to Charlie and caught a pack of baby wipes she threw at him. “Get yourselves wiped down, before dripping everything everywhere, then you can head to the restrooms and really clean up.”

Meg took Dean’s seat and leaned into Cas. “What do you think? Think we can one-up that?”

“No fucking clue. Pun intended.” Cas looked at Meg and smiled.


	11. Hold Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hold Me Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhkZnFVb7KI) by Live

Once Bela and Victor were cleaned off and dressed back up, Dean walked everyone but Cas and Charlie to the exit and let them out. There was about an hour until the shop needed to be opened, and - despite both Ash and Meg offering him a ride home - Cas volunteered to stay behind and help get the makeshift curtains pulled down.

Dean secretly smiled to himself. He had caught Cas checking him out during Bela and Victor’s scene, Dean had felt the heat of the gaze, and strangely enough, he wanted nothing more than to claim Cas as his own right then and there. Of course, Meg had to ruin the moment for him, taking his seat and snuggling up close to Cas. She had asked if Cas thought they could one-up Bela and Victor, and the only thought in his mind was that Cas surely could. All on his own.

“Dean, where are we hiding these?” Charlie came up to Dean with all the curtains folded neatly in her arms. “Crowley will find them quickly unless we think of a good place to stash them.”

“Why not in Baby?” Cas asked as he walked up to the pair. “I’ll take them out now, and you two can finish whatever you need to do to get the cafe ready to open.”

Charlie handed the bags to Cas. “Thanks!” She followed Cas to the door and let him out, locking the door behind him. Charlie leaned on the door and looked at Dean. “You still think you’re going to be able to handle it?”

“Handle what? Putting the porno together? Fuck yeah!” Dean smiled and shrugged as he did a second disinfectant wipe down on the counter. “I mean, Victor and Bela were hot. If that’s how we’re starting…”

“So what about you and Cas?” Charlie stole a glance over her shoulder out the door. “You two prepared to take that step tonight?”

“Of course.” Dean scoffed. “We’re two friends who are going to blow off steam in front of a camera.”

“Right, cause I notice that your scene is barely written. Not like it was when the two of you were working on the script together.” Charlie reached into her back pocket and pulled out her copy of the script.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get a chance to ask him the important questions yet. Sue me. I’ll make a point of asking who’s topping who before we get on film.”

“Dean, I’m serious.” Charlie pushed herself off the door and unlocked it. “I don’t want my daddies breaking up because they didn’t talk about their feelings before fucking on camera. Talk to him.” She opened the door and let Cas back in before closing it and locking it back up. “I’m going to go get the first roast on. Dean, if you want to get the drawer ready?” Charlie cut a look at Dean and stomped off to the back room.

“Is everything okay, Dean?” Cas tilted his head at Dean. “That was like a one-eighty on Charlie’s mood.”

“Honestly, Cas? She thinks we’re going to fuck up what we have.” Dean slipped behind the counter and ducked under the counter to plug in the cash register.

Cas took a seat in his favorite chair, closest to the cash register. “How would we fuck up what we have?”

“She thinks when we have sex, it’ll ruin our friendship.” Dean held his finger up. “Hold that thought.” He ran back to the office and opened the safe, grabbing out the cash drawer. He checked the morning amount before closing the safe and taking it out to the register. Dean looked at Cas as he slid the drawer in. “You were going to say?”

“I was going to ask if you thought maybe there would be a change in our dynamic.” Cas slouched down in his chair, and Dean noticed the concern in his eyes. “I don’t think it will, but I want to make sure we’re both on the same page.”

“Cas, no matter what, you’re my best friend. We’ve been to hell and back together. There is no one I would rather spend my time with than you. And what we’re going to do? It’s not something to be ashamed of.” Dean closed the register and leaned on the counter, watching Cas, waiting for his response. 

“I concur.” Cas smiled. “As you’ve conveniently mentioned over the past couple of weeks, we’re going to have fun, get paid, and have a story to tell our non-existent grandchildren.” Cas paused. “I mean yours from your future person, and mine from mine, of course.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I hear you, Cas.” Dean pushed himself back up to standing before turning around to check for any grounds from the day before. He found it hard to look at Cas after that admission, although he wasn’t sure why. It was better to busy himself for a moment and get his feelings under control. Successfully finding yesterday’s coffee, Dean forced a smile and looked back to Cas while holding up the container. “Ready for your daily dose?”

…

The day went by all too fast, but not fast enough for Cas’ liking. He was stuck in some sort of time warp, and it was fucking with him in all sorts of ways. It hadn’t helped that he got maybe an hour of sleep, having fallen asleep on one of the sofas in the coffee shop before Crowley came in and yelled at him for scaring off their customers. Which in turn set off Dean, who loudly reminded the coffee shop that Crowley frequently fell asleep in his office during peak busy times.

That had earned a chuckle of fondness from Cas. Dean had always been there for him, ever since the first grade. Dean protected him, Dean supported him, Dean believed in him.

Sitting now in the backseat of the Impala, having moved out there to finish taking his nap in not-as-much-comfort-as-that-damned-sofa, Cas started to worry. He had promised Dean that tonight wouldn’t mean anything. That they would remain best friends, that it wouldn’t come between them. Cas promised, knowing that he was most likely lying.

Cas shook away the thought and pulled out his phone. Thirty minutes until the cafe closed. He leaned over the front seat and looked in the mirror, and attempted to tame his hair before sliding out of Baby and locking her up. He looked around the parking lot, and not seeing Crowley’s car, Cas headed to the trunk and pulled out the makeshift curtains from the night before. As he gathered them up, Cas built up his courage, reminding himself that things couldn’t change between him and Dean. And in all honesty, when it came down to it, they wouldn’t.

Dean didn’t care for Cas the way that Cas cared for Dean.

Cas crossed the parking lot and slipped into the shop, finding Charlie curled up on one of the couches with Ruby and talking about her scene that evening. Dean was behind the counter, trying to get the guy ordering to make up his mind. Cas suppressed a grin and dropped the bags in on the table in front of Charlie and Ruby before claiming his favorite seat.

“Have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?” Charlie grinned widely. “We’re shooting your scene first, while there’s still daylight. So I need you at your best.” Charlie patted Ruby’s shoulder and stood up. “What do you two want?”

The person Dean waited on walked past Cas and towards the exit with his coffee in hand. Cas turned and looked over his shoulder at Dean who smiled and winked at him. “Hey, Sunshine. I need to talk to you. Come to the back for a minute?” Cas nodded and got up from his seat as Dean spoke to Charlie. “I’ll get Cas’ drink in a minute, Charles.”

“What do you need, Dean?” Cas asked once they were in the backroom.

“I wanted to know how you wanted to do this.” Dean gestured around the room. “I’m supposed to be a delivery man, you’re the one accepting the order. But how did you want to, you know…” Dean licked his lips and looked at the ground. If Cas didn’t know any better, he’d have sworn that Dean was blushing. “I want you to be comfortable and enjoy it.” Dean held up a finger. “Before you ask, I’m fine either way. Top or bottom.”

Cas offered a soft smile and looked at the different spots in the room. He crossed over to a stack of bags full of coffee beans. He found himself blushing as he looked at Dean. “While I’m okay either way as well, I think we need you able to move afterwards. I’m expendable.” Cas pointed at the stack. “I could ride you? You lay back on the bags, I get on top, Ash should be able to get some good angles.”

“Uh, sure.” Dean looked disappointed for the briefest of moments, Cas was sure of it. “Just for the record though, you’re not expendable.”

“If you say so, Dean.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the little bit of taming he had done earlier. “I’m going to go prep myself.” He pointed to the employee bathroom. “Might want to keep everyone out for a little bit.”

“Cas, we’re going to fuck on camera in less than a half-hour. Can’t be going shy on me now.”

“I’m not playing shy, Dean.” Cas stepped into Dean’s personal space and lowered his voice to almost a growl. “I’m going to make sure you can get right in and fuck the living daylights out of me.”

Dean swallowed hard and Cas enjoyed having that effect on him. “Can’t ever say you’re not vocal with what you want.” The tips of Dean’s ears were turning red, and Cas noticed his best friend bending his wrist, trying to deflect blood flow. “So, yeah, you go prep and I’ll uh…” Dean bumped into a cart as he moved towards the door. “I’ll go find Ash, give him the rundown.”

Cas let out a chuckle as Dean nearly ran into the doorframe, despite pushing the door open to get to the front of the shop. “What am I going to do with him?” he asked to the empty room around him before crossing over to the employee bathroom. Cas paused before pushing the door open, pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been too easy for him to pretend that things wouldn’t change between them, and the more he thought about it, the more he was certain they would.

After spending a couple of minutes prepping, Cas got redressed and headed back to the front of the shop. Everyone had arrived, including Victor and Bela, and they were waiting for the last customer of the day to leave. Cas crossed to his favorite chair and sat down, with Dean coming up next to him with a coffee in hand. “I’m going to go get changed, Sunshine. Anything you need from me?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’m ready to do this.” He offered a smile to Dean, hoping to put his best friend at ease. “We’ll be back shortly.” Dean nodded and headed towards the backroom, luckily not running into anything this time.

“Cas.” Charlie squished into the chair next to him and pulled his attention away from the swinging door. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Charlie. I am positive I want to do this scene with Dean.” Cas flashed a quick smile at her and hoped she wouldn’t push the issue. 

“Look, you know I love you and Dean. You two are the closest thing I’ve had to a family since my mom died.” Charlie rested her chin on Cas’ shoulder. “Sex is complicated, especially when the two people who have it, love each other and won’t admit it.”

Cas tried to hide the surprise he was sure was written on his face. “Charlene Violet Bradbury.”

“Don’t you full name me when you know I’m telling the truth.” 

“Dean doesn’t care about me the way I care about him.” Cas held up a finger to keep Charlie from interrupting. “And I’m okay with that Charlie. I really am. This will sate my curiosity, and I’m content with him being my platonic life partner.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Cas.” Charlie pushed herself up out of the seat and stormed up to the front door.

“Everything okay over there, hot stuff?” Meg asked from the window she was covering.

“Yes, Meg. Thank you.” Cas let out a heavy sigh and stood up. He signaled to Ash to follow, and the pair went to the backroom. “Dean told you what’s going on?”

Ash nodded. “Yep. Gotta say I’m surprised though. Dean’s always wanted–” A hand shot out to cover Ash’s mouth.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Dean was bright red, and Cas was left with questions he didn’t even realize he had. “Everyone else coming?” Dean looked at Cas, removing his hand from Ash’s mouth when Cas nodded. “Cool. I’ve set up a crate with stuff to deliver.” He took a step back and spun around. “Do I look like an actual delivery guy? Will this read on camera?”

Cas took note of Dean’s outfit for the first time, trying to hold back his laughter at the combination of brown Bermuda shorts and an unbuttoned button-up shirt. “Easy access, Dean?”

“Porno Access, Cas. Porno Access.” Dean grabbed the plackets of the shirt and dramatically shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. “Look how easy you can get to my chest now.”

“I…” Cas nodded at Dean’s bare chest and shoulders. He’d seen Dean in various stages of undress, but this time it was having a completely different effect on him. “Yep. Super easy, Dean.”

“Alright, now that you two have got the ogling down pat.” Ash interrupted. “Dean, you’re going to come in from the door and carry that thing you made up, right?”

“Yep, Cas is going to accept it, I’m going to drop it, and if we drop it correctly, we’ll both get wet.” 

Charlie walked into the back followed by the rest of the group. “Wow. taking that porno cliche to a whole new level?” She gestured to Cas, offering him an apron. “This is for you. Take off the shirt and pants, leave on your underwear.”

“Seriously?” Cas raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, Tighty Whities.” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

Cas sighed and kicked off his shoes before taking off his pants. “Fuck, close the door, Dean. We’re not filming the scene yet.” He shivered before taking off his shirt and tossing it at Charlie. Catcalls came from Meg, Ash, and Bela, and Cas felt more exposed than actually being naked. Blushing, he quickly slipped the apron on and tied it loosely behind his back.

“Alright, back here you guys.” Charlie moved the group back. “Dean, did you go over the scene with Cas? Know who’s doing who?”

“We’re good Charlie.” Dean turned to Cas. “Walk it out real quick?”

“I think I’m good to go.” Cas rolled his shoulders and tried to swallow down his nervousness. “I answer the door, you give me the delivery, we drop it, finish stripping, and then have sex on top of the coffee beans.”

Dean flashed a broad smile. “You got it. Why don’t you start by looking at the shelves? Ash can get some shots of your ass that way. You can open the door when I knock.” Cas nodded at Dean, who clapped him on the shoulder in turn. “Awesome, Sunshine.” He walked towards the door. “He’s all yours, Ash.”

Cas turned and faced the shelf as Dean had suggested. Knowing that he was suddenly nervous, he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“Alright. Scene Dude on Dude, take one. Action!” Ash called out, so Dean could hear outside.

Cas switched back and forth from foot to foot, as he pretended to dig through the shelves. Three sharp knocks came from the door, and he turned to face the camera. “I wonder who that could be.” He walked over to the door and pushed it open, letting Dean back into the room. “I wasn’t expecting a delivery today!”

Dean looked like he was about to burst out laughing at Cas’ delivery of the line, but pulled himself back together to deliver his own. “I have an emergency order of cream.”

“Well, that would explain that heavy load you’re carrying! Let me help you with that.” Cas held his hands out, and when Dean started to hand the box over, they both let it drop. As Dean had planned, the liquid came back up, but instead of getting both of them, splashed mostly on Dean. Cas attempted to reach for Dean with a towel, but Dean stepped back.

“These are too wet to just towel off. What am I going to do?” Dean looked towards the camera and shrugged.

“I could take them off of you.” Cas dropped the towel, and hesitantly ran his hands up Dean’s bare chest. Sliding his hands under the shoulders, he pushed the brown button-up down and off of Dean’s arms, letting it fall to the ground. Cas bit his lip and his eyes met Dean’s. There was something indiscernible about the look on Dean’s face, and it worried Cas. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first,” Cas ad libbed his next line, pulling Dean’s attention back from wherever his mind had gone.

“Hey, no complaints here. I’m drenched.” Dean’s grin turned into a predatory smirk. “But I’m starting to feel very underdressed.”

Cas reached behind his back and untied the apron. “We can’t have that, now can we?” He pulled the strap that kept the apron around his neck over his head before balling it in his hands. “Better?” Cas lightly dabbed the fabric against Dean’s stomach, cleaning away some of the liquid that remained.

“What’s a hot guy like you doing hiding all that body behind an apron?” Dean licked his lips and Cas mimicked him out of instinct.

“It’s against the health code for me not to be covered.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to break a lot more of those health codes with you.” Dean pulled at the front of his shorts, undoing the button in one tug. “Crap, I think my zipper may be stuck.”

“Let me help you with that.” Cas took a deep breath and moved closer, his hand dropping down to Dean’s crotch and finding the zipper. He pulled it down slowly and found Dean’s eyes again, waiting for Dean to say stop, to call cut, to stop the next step from happening.

Dean took Cas’ hand once Cas had finished unzipping him and started to guide him back towards the stack of coffee bean sacks. “We can forget about the emergency cream delivery. I have a new cream delivery coming.”

“I know where that…” Cas bit his tongue and held back a laugh. “I know just where you can put that cream.” Cas bumped into the pallet of beans and almost stumbled back until Dean caught him. He hooked his fingers into Dean’s shorts and pulled them down over Dean’s hips before shoving them down to the ground. Cas swallowed, and his semi-chub flared to a full hard-on. He’d seen Dean naked, of course. It was a hazard that came with living together. But this time, Cas was going to be able to enjoy it.

“Like what you see, coffee guy?” Dean wrapped one hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke it. “Looks like you do.”

Cas nodded, his next line forgotten. 

“So, coffee guy, you want my cream?” Dean asked as he took his free hand and spun the two of them around before sitting on the coffee sacks. “I’ve got a good load of it for you.”

“I do.” Cas bit his bottom lip. “I really do,” he replied, his voice going soft. Cas took Dean’s free hand and placed it on his hip. Together, the two of them slid his underwear down. Cas kicked them to the side, only vaguely noting the direction they flew.

“Amazing.” Dean’s breath hitched and his eyes traced up Cas’ body. He shook his head and smiled, a slightly stunned look on his face before he pulled himself together. “Going to show me where to store this cream, coffee guy?”

“I am.” Cas inhaled deeply, shoving the last of his reservations down. He started to climb on top of Dean, who moved back on the bags to give Cas more room for his knees. A cool shiver slid down his back as Dean grabbed his waist, helping him steady himself. Cas slowly lowered himself down until Dean’s cock was nestled in his crack.

Dean sat up just a bit and reached between them. He looked at Cas and licked his lips, before whispering his next line so the camera wouldn’t pick him up. “Last chance, Cas. I won’t hold it against you if you want to back out.”

“I…” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he thought about what he wanted to say, how he wanted to respond. Unable to string more than a handful of words together, he replied the only way he knew how. Cas leaned in and claimed Dean’s mouth, kissing Dean as though he was out of breath and Dean the air he needed to survive.

“Cas.” Dean pulled out of the kiss, breathless. He gently squeezed Cas’ hip as he lined them up together. “Your pace, Sunshine.”

Cas nodded before resting his forehead against Dean’s. He slowly settled himself down, inhaling sharply as he penetrated himself with Dean’s cock. Despite his prepping, he moved slowly, savoring the stretch and feel, knowing this would be the only time he would get to enjoy this. As he completely seated Dean within himself, Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. Dean’s mouth was ticked up in an open-mouthed smile.

“You good, Cas?” Dean asked quietly as he ran his hand up Cas’ side. “Tell me what to do to make you feel good.”

“I’m going to move,” Cas replied as he pressed his body against Dean’s, melting into the touch of their skin.

Dean nodded and pulled Cas closer, holding him in a tight embrace. He peppered small kisses along Cas’ chin, making his way to Cas’ neck.

Cas whimpered as he lost himself to the intense sensation that Dean lavished upon him. As he caught his breath and attempted to ground himself, Dean’s tongue dragged against his pulse point. Cas let out a moan as Dean pressed his lips against the spot and started sucking on it, marking as though Dean was claiming him.

As far as Cas was concerned, he was Dean’s.

Dean’s hands moved up Cas’ back, and Cas attempted to memorize the way that Dean’s fingers dug into and massaged his muscles. Each touch was a shock of electricity, encouraging and pleading with Cas to move.

Cas’ head rolled back, giving Dean better access to his neck and collar bone. He started moving faster, each roll of his hips deliberate in Cas’ goal to return the pleasure his best friend brought him. Cas tensed as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking Cas to the same rhythm that Cas rode him. 

“Sunshine,” Dean stole a kiss before pulling back and looking Cas in the eye. “I’m not going to last. You’re making me feel so good.”

Cas could only nod. He felt his own orgasm building, and despite needing the release, he dreaded it. This would be over. Cas and Dean would go back to being best friends. Cas would never have this side of Dean again. Cas swallowed and steeled his resolve. He pulled his hands forward, resting them on the sides of Dean’s neck, and softly caressed his thumbs along Dean’s cheeks. Cas leaned in, tilting his head, and took possession of Dean’s mouth. He poured his heart, his emotions, all of the love that he denied that he held for Dean into the kiss. Cas gave all of himself to Dean in the kiss, knowing that he was spoiled for anyone else.

Dean’s grip changed, and his hands slid up to Cas’ shoulders, clinging to him as Dean rocked his hips upwards, catching Cas as he came down. “Cas, it…” Dean huffed out a breath as his fingers bruised into the flesh. Dean’s body tensed and he let out a soft cry as he came. His head fell forward against Cas’ chest as he continued to stroke Cas’ cock. “Come for me, Sunshine.”

Cas came crashing over the edge, the feeling of Dean filling him, and the affection behind Cas’ nickname overwhelming him. He rested his forehead on top of Dean’s head as he caught his breath.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ chest, and Cas felt his body flush at the soft touch.

“Yeah,” Cas croaked out as he softly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Feel good.”

Dean hummed in contentment before pulling back. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes traveled from his own eyes and to his lips before Dean slowly started to lean in. Cas braced himself for Dean’s lips to press against his.

“And, Cut!” Charlie’s voice startled the pair out of their moment, and Cas suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. “Guys, that was…” She smiled brightly and shook her head. “That was amazing.”

“Well, I had a great partner.” Dean looked at Cas, and Cas felt his whole body blush. Dean tapped his leg. “You able to get up, Cas?”

“My refractory period’s not that good, Dean.” Cas attempted to deliver the joke with mirth but felt as though it fell flat. He let his hands linger on Dean’s skin, savoring the warmth for a moment longer before sliding them to Dean’s shoulders and pushing himself up slowly. Cas stood still for a moment, letting his legs settle out of their shakiness before offering Dean a hand.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean’s hand lingered in Cas’ for a moment before Dean dropped it to his side. “I’m going to go get cleaned up, and then we can set up for Ruby’s scene.” He gestured for everyone to go back to the front of the shop before ducking into the bathroom.

Charlie walked up to Cas as everyone exited. “How you doing, Cas? That looked… pretty intense.”

“Yeah. It was good.” Cas nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Castiel James Novak.” Charlie gingerly touched his shoulder. “You can’t lie to me. Are you okay?”

“I…” Cas hesitated and looked towards the bathroom. His shoulders fell, and he looked to the ground while turning back to Charlie. “I’ll be okay after a while.”

“What does that mean, Cas?” Charlie hooked a finger under Cas’ chin and made him look at her.

Cas licked his lips. “I love him, Charlie. I tried denying it, but that?” Cas pointed over his shoulder where he had just made love with Dean. “I’m going to have to pretend that I don’t if I don’t want to lose him.” He looked around for his underwear, finding it by the shelf he perused at the beginning of their scene. Cas crossed over to them and picked them up. “You can’t say a word, Charlie.”

“Why can’t I? You’re doing exactly what you said you wouldn’t.” Despite having just watched Cas and Dean on camera, she looked away as Cas put his underwear back on. “Cas, Dean loves you just as much as you love him.”

“That’s nice of you–” Cas was interrupted by Dean exiting the bathroom.

“All yours, Cas.” Dean flashed Cas a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat. “Let’s get Ruby started, shall we, Red?” Dean wrapped his arm around Charlie and led her out front, leaving Cas alone in the backroom.

Cas smiled sadly as he crossed to the bathroom, disappointed in the fact that he failed to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting note, like Steal My Sunshine, this song is in the original movie. However, Kevin Smith was not able to get permission to put it on the official soundtrack.


	12. Great Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Great Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXEQ_DY-5Co) by NEEDTOBREATHE (feat. Shovels & Rope)

The next couple of hours passed like a blur to Dean. If anyone had asked him what happened, the only thing that he could one-hundred percent, without a doubt remember, was that he made love with his best friend.

Even when he should have been paying attention to directing Ruby in her solo scene - not that she needed it - his mind insisted on traveling back to Cas.

How he and Cas just fit together, completing one another.

The taste of Cas’ lips: sweet like the honey chapstick Cas so dutifully used.

Holding Cas in his arms, memorizing the softness of his skin, the bulk of his shoulders, the warmth that radiated from him.

Heart and soul, Dean knew that he belonged to Cas.

Dean had promised Cas that nothing would change between them, but he knew that he lied. He had lied from the beginning. Dean loved Cas, and he needed to admit it.

Ruby had knocked out her scene quickly, to no one’s surprise really, and instead of pushing to knock out another scene, Dean called it for the night.

Charlie had shot him a variation of looks when he called it. Confusion, because clearly they could have done Ruby and Meg’s scene. Frustration, because she couldn’t figure out his reasoning. And then one more that Dean couldn’t decipher. Charlie looked at him, then looked at Cas, then focused back on Dean.

After quickly cleaning up, and pulling the fake curtains down, Dean locked up behind the group and met Cas at the car. “Ready to go home, Sunshine?” Cas merely nodded, and it took all of Dean’s willpower to not cross over to Cas and pull him into his arms. They got in the car, and Dean looked at Cas as he started the car. “Hey, Cas. When we get home, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Cas closed his eyes, and Dean swore he saw Cas flinch as though he’d been slapped. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean nodded and pushed the tape into the deck, letting Metallica’s _Nothing Else Matters_ fill the car during their drive home. Once Dean pulled into the parking spot, Cas hopped out and bolted up the stairs to their apartment. Dean followed behind quickly, unsure of what was going on with his friend. 

As he entered their apartment, Dean stopped by the metal barrel they had repurposed and grabbed a stack of papers, dropping them in before lighting a match. He figured since they were home early, he might as well get the apartment warm enough for them to survive the extra hours. Dean plopped on the loveseat next to the barrel and rubbed his hands together waiting for Cas to come back out. After a couple of minutes, Cas came back out in extra layers and sat on the other sofa, next to the barrel as well.

A moment of silence passed between them. “You said you wanted to talk, and I think I know what you want to talk about, Dean.” Cas stared into the fire, and Dean couldn’t help but be captivated by the way the flames flickered in Cas’ eyes. “But can I ask something first?”

“Yeah, of course, Cas.” Dean smiled, despite the fear of what Cas had to ask.

“Did you think earlier was weird?” Cas looked up from the fire and Dean felt his stare piercing him in the heart.

“Well, yeah. I had to direct and act.” Dean winked, trying to lighten the mood.

“You know what I mean, Dean.” Cas frowned and looked into the barrel again.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“How are you feeling about it?” Cas looked to his hands before looking back at Dean. “Like…”

“I feel like.” Dean felt his mouth start to turn up into a grin. “I just…” Dean closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get his words together, trying not to scare Cas away from him. “I believe…”

A buzz sounded through the apartment and the lights flickered on. Various pieces of tech started beeping as they came back to life. Dean looked to Cas, and they both jumped to their feet. “The electricity!” They exclaimed together as they ran to the various rooms in the apartment to confirm what they already knew.

“Dean! The water’s back on too!” Cas collided into Dean in the hallway. “How did you do this?”

“Me? What did you do?” Dean stared, his mouth agape at his friend.

“Did you pay the bills?”

“Cas, I threw the bills in the barrel! I burned them! How could I have paid them?” Dean pulled Cas into an excited hug. “We’re back in business though. How?”

Knocking from the front door stopped them in their excited rambling. They stared at each other for a hot second before practically climbing over one another to get to the door. Dean swung the door open and was greeted by a familiar flash of red.

“What’s up bitches!” Charlie pushed past Dean and Cas, with Ash, Victor, Bela, Meg, and Ruby behind her.

“Charlie, Ash, all of you? Did you guys do this?” Cas stared at the group in disbelief.

“We may have pooled our money together.” Ash winked. “I had some extra winnings from a pool game when a guy couldn’t put his money where his mouth was.”

“I had a very nice tip from a bachelor party.” Ruby winked and patted Cas’ cheek as she walked over to the couch.

“I was just sick of you guys using my shower.” Charlie shrugged. “I may have done a little digging and got some extra funds.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Charlie!”

“Hey, it’s fine. One, it’s only a month each of electricity, gas, and water. And, say someone were to go snooping? It’ll look like Crowley did it.” She waved Dean off. “Besides. We wrapped early tonight, and after we finish the last few scenes, Ash and I aren’t going to have the time to celebrate. So consider this an early wrap party.”

Ash held up the box in his hands. “And I may have raided the Roadhouse and brought the good stuff.” He marched over to their kitchen counter, set the box down, and started digging through their cabinets. “Red, get the music playing!”

Bela, Meg, and Ruby pushed the furniture out of the way while Victor helped Dean lift the barrel and carry it outside, dumping the contents onto the snow outside. When they came back inside, Cas and Charlie had already set the table up to play beer pong.

Dean’s eyes met Cas’ and he smiled broadly at his best friend. While he was ready to pour his heart out to Cas, Dean figured he could have one more night. Just one more memory before he scared Cas off forever.

“Dean! Help Cas try to kick some ass!” Charlie called over to him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, happy to join in the festivities.

…

Several hours into the party, and a surprisingly polite visit from the downstairs neighbor asking them to quiet down, the crew settled into sitting around and having quiet conversations. Cas was sitting on the sofa, curled up with Charlie while Dean sat at the table with Ash and Victor playing quarters.

“Cas, you guys were amazing today. Did I tell you that? God, I don’t even like dick, but watching you and Dean, I might have to reconsider.” Charlie’s words slurred a little, indicating the amount she had to drink. “I mean, Christ, you two. It was beautiful.”

“I actually find the need to agree with our lady producer.” Bela walked over and sat on the other side of Cas. He felt Charlie’s grip on him tighten and gently patted Charlie’s leg in return. “Tell me, how did it feel, having sex with your best friend?”

Cas stiffened, but forced a smile. “It was a little strange. We’ve known each other since the first grade. I guess I never thought I’d know him in that way.” Cas bit his bottom lip as he relaxed. “But it was really good.” He felt Charlie rub the base of his neck to keep him calm.

“Well, I must say, I’m not sure how I’m going to top your performance with him.” Bela took a drink from the cup she held. “My scene with him is tomorrow after all.”

“Yeah, I guess with only three scenes left, yours would be coming up.” Cas took a pull of his beer and closed his eyes.

“Honestly, I’m a bit intimidated. And I’m coming to you to ask your permission.”

“My permission? What do you need my permission for?” Cas looked over his shoulder as he felt Charlie tense up.

“I want to have sex with Dean tonight,” Bela stated point-blank. “Same reason I fucked Victor before our scene. I wanted to make sure that I knew him, was comfortable with him, and that I could make it believable on screen.”

Charlie was attempting to spell something in finger writing on Cas’ neck, but between the fact she was drunk, and Cas’ mind was going a mile a minute, he was unable to decipher the words. “So you want to run the scene with him. Or do you just want to fuck him?”

“Well, since our scene would be us fucking, it would be both. But at this point, I’m only going to move forward with it if you’re comfortable with it, Cas.” Bela looked over at Dean. “People would be blind or ignorant to not see how much you two love each other, and I don’t want to intrude or overstep any boundaries before I ask him.”

“Dean’s not mine.” Cas looked down at his bottle. “I don’t control who he does or doesn’t sleep with. If he says yes, I mean, go for it.”

Bela raised an eyebrow. “You don’t believe that, do you? That he loves you.” Bela looked to Charlie and shrugged. “I guess I was mistaken. The scene just looked really intimate.”

“We did?” Cas waited until Bela nodded and turned to look at Dean. Dean looked at him at the same moment, and a smile slowly crept onto Dean’s face. Cas let his shoulders fall, not daring to let himself hope. “I guess we’re just better actors than we thought. OW!” Cas yelped at Charlie flicking his ear.

“Well then, as long as you don’t mind. I’ll leave you and our lady producer to your cuddles.” Bela pushed herself up off of the couch and crossed over to the table next to Dean. Cas followed her movements, watching from his spot on the couch as she bent over and whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean’s face started with a smile before changing to an emotion Cas couldn’t comprehend. Green eyes shot up and found Cas, and Dean mouthed “What’s going on?” across the room to Cas. Cas tipped his beer towards Dean, despite Charlie trying to stop him.

Bela took Dean’s hand and pulled him to his feet, and the world seemed to slow down around Cas. He watched as Bela led Dean back towards his room, and all the air in his lungs rushed out of him. Dean’s eyes remained locked on his as he was being pulled to his room, and Cas tried to fight the disappointment he was sure was showing on his face. 

Cas didn’t actually need another piece of evidence to prove his point. Dean and Bela walked into Dean’s room and as the door clicked shut, Cas felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

“Cas, Sweetheart, are you okay?” Charlie wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “That’s a stupid question. I know you’re not.”

“Do you see what I see now, Charlie?” Cas pushed himself up off of the sofa and out of Charlie’s arms. “He doesn’t love me.”

Charlie stood up and stepped in front of Cas before he could step away. “I still say you’re wrong, but I won’t fight you right now. Do you want me to stay with you tonight, or do you want to come to my place?”

“Your place, please. I don’t think I can handle being here.” Cas crossed to the door and slid his shoes on, Charlie following behind him. He handed her her coat before grabbing his trenchcoat and putting it on. “If he realizes I’m missing, he knows how to get a hold of me.” Cas opened the door, gesturing for Charlie to exit. He took one last look over his shoulder as he exited, closing the door as quietly as possible.


	13. We Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We Fall Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCJXWjxjMLk) by We As Human

Dean woke up the next morning, hungover, sore, and annoyed. Bela had asked to go over their lines and practice their scene for the next day. She had made a move, which Dean partially expected, but it took a bit more repeating than Dean cared to admit for her to get the idea.

He didn’t want the first person he told that he loved Cas to be Bela. He didn’t even want to tell Ash or Charlie first and get slapped with the inevitable “I told you so” that they would say. Most likely in unison. Dean shuddered at the thought.

No, Dean wanted to pull Cas into his arms, hold him tight and tell him how much he loved him. How he couldn’t fight it anymore and that he knew, dammit how Dean knew, that Cas loved him back.

When he stepped out to the living room, Ash was curled up on the dining room table and Ruby and Meg were snuggled together on the couch. Bela and Victor left shortly after he admitted he loved Cas. Which left Dean to wonder, about the remaining members of his little found family. There was no sign of Charlie, and Dean knew that Cas needed to work and was surprised there was no sign of him.

Dean turned back into the hallway and knocked on Cas’ door. “Sunshine?” Dean paused, listening for a sound behind the door. When none came, he knocked a little harder. “Cas? You need to get up for work.” Dean reached down to the doorknob and twisted, pushing the door in and looking. Cas’ bed was neatly made up. Dean scratched at the back of his head before pulling the door shut and going back to his own room.

He dug into his pillows and found his phone, checking for any kind of missed phone call or missed text from Cas. His heart stopped when he realized there was nothing. There was no message, no voicemail. Dean quickly pulled up his contacts and pressed on the one labeled Sunshine before holding his phone to his ear.

There were no rings, and Cas’ voicemail immediately picked up. _“You’ve reached Castiel Novak. Make your voice a mail.”_

“Cas, it’s me, Sunshine. I’m just checking in on you. You weren’t here when I woke up, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m gonna shoot you a text here in a moment, I really need to talk to you. I need to know you’re okay.” Dean let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re probably at work, and I’m freaking out about nothing. If that’s the case, I’ll see you later this afternoon. I love you, Cas.” Dean froze, realizing what he said. The robot came on, giving Dean the option to re-record his message, and he hung up. If he was going to do this, he was going the whole nine yards.

After shooting a quick text message to both Cas and Charlie, Dean got dressed and headed to work, leaving a note for those still crashing in their apartment to lock up behind them when they left. He hopped into Baby, starting her up, and was promptly slapped in the face with James Hetfield finishing the last song he and Cas listened to on their drive home the day before. Dean smiled to himself and rewound the tape, searching for the beginning of the song. Once he found it, he relaxed into his seat and started the trek to the cafe.

Upon entering Bean-n-Gone, there was no sign of Charlie, just a very ornery Crowley. “Oh good, at least one of you decided to grace me with your presence. Drink too much last night, Dean?”

“Excuse me?” Dean walked behind the counter and stopped to stare at his boss. “Yeah, I drank, but I’m here, sober and only a minor headache. Which I’m choosing to name Crowley in your honor.”

“Don’t get flip with me, boy.” Crowley jabbed his finger into Dean’s chest. “The fact that you’re here and neither of your partners-in-crime are with you amazes me.”

“Wait, Charlie’s not here?” Dean pulled out his phone and shot off another text to Charlie. “She was at my place last night, but wasn’t there this morning when I woke up.”

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, your bestie decided to call me at 4:30 this morning too hungover to move. Hence my surprise that you’re here.”

Dean turned and went to the backroom and grabbed his apron before clocking in. He joined Crowley back out front as he threw the strap over his neck. “So wait, that’s what she said? She told you she was hungover?”

“Didn’t need to tell me. I’m pretty sure she was still drunk when she called me.” Crowley pushed past Dean. “Honestly, invite me to these shindigs, and I won’t be nearly as cranky.” He stopped at the door. “I’m taking a nap in my office, I don’t care who you tell this time.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Crowley was an enigma that he did not want to figure out. He took a quick look out over the rest of the cafe, and after determining everything was okay, pulled the copy of the script he left in his apron pocket out, laying it in front of him on the counter. Dean dug in and found a pen and started scratching into the paper, rewriting the scenes between him and Bela and Cas and Meg to line them up with new partners.

…

“Look, Meg, I know we don’t see eye to eye…”

“Well yeah, you’ve got a foot on me.” Meg stretched her arms behind her, pushing her breasts forward. “But I know what you’re getting at. Cas is special to you. I have no problem doing an extra scene with Ruby or even Charlie if you can convince her to get in front of the camera.”

Dean held up a finger. “You know, I was going to contest that, but I made her watch me and Cas.”

“You didn’t have to twist anyone’s arm for that one, Dean-O.” Meg smirked before smacking Dean on the arm. “I’m going to go pop a couple of Ice Breakers. I’ll be back in a couple.”

“You tell Cas you switched up the scenes yet?” Ash walked up next to Dean, rolling a cord up in his hands. “Or how you’re feeling?”

“I haven’t seen him since last night.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “He hasn’t answered my calls or my texts. Neither has Charlie.”

Ash’s head raised back in surprise. “Dude, I’ve been texting with Charlie all day.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Yeah. I’m not high. It’s been all day. But she should be here any minute.”

“You looking for me, bitches?” Charlie swept in the door with Cas. 

“Hey, Red.” Dean fumbled and missed putting his hand in his pocket. “Cas.”

Cas only nodded as Meg walked out of the back, covered in only an apron. “Ruby’s finishing her hair, she’ll be out in a moment.”

“You’re filming with Ruby?” Cas tilted his head in confusion before looking at Dean. “I thought we were doing my scene with Meg today?”

“Change in plans, change in script.” Dean rolled the packet of papers in his hands tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. “You’d know if you answered your phone or texted me back.” He glared at Charlie. “Either of you.”

Ruby walked out of the back, wearing a plaid school-girl skirt and an unbuttoned white shirt. She crossed over to Meg and wrapped her arms around Meg’s waist. “Where do you want us, Dean?”

“I’ll lend you my jacket, Ruby,” Cas responded. “I’m going to do my scene with Meg now.”

“Dean?” Ruby looked at Dean, her confusion clear on her face.

“You start on the sofa, Meg will bring you your drink, and you’ll ask for some sugar.” Dean pointed to Ash. “Follow Meg over from the counter to here.”

“I’m here to film my scene, Dean.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t delay it.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and swallowed before turning to Cas. “Can you join me in the backroom for a second, Cas?” Cas stormed to the back and Dean let out a sigh before following after.

“What the hell, Dean?” Cas didn’t even wait until the door was closed before unleashing. “You fuck me and no one else can?”

“What?” Dean stood flabbergasted.

“It’s okay for you to whore around and sleep with everyone, but I can only fuck you? Newsflash, you don’t own me!” Cas spat his words viciously and Dean cringed. “I also don’t appreciate you changing my scenes without talking to me first. I thought we were partners in this?”

“Cas, what the hell are you talking about? We’re doing this together.”

“You made changes to the script without my okay. What part of that shows that we’re in this together?” Cas took his jacket off and slammed it down on the table. “You clearly don’t care about my opinion or feelings.”

“Excuse me? Where the hell is this coming from?” Dean’s shoulders fell and his heart stopped. In none of their years together had Cas been so purposely vicious. “I don’t care? Since when?”

Cas glared at Dean, and Dean felt himself crumble under the weight of the look. “Do you think you own me, Dean?”

“No!” Dean shook his head vehemently. “I don’t get what’s going on, Cas. I thought…” Dean looked down and closed his eyes. “I thought yesterday was something. I felt it, and I thought you did too.”

“So you felt something with me, and then went right to fucking Bela?” Dean looked up. Cas’ eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears, and the situation clicked with Dean.

“Was that a fucking test?” Dean huffed out in disbelief as he ran his hand down his face. “You sent Bela to me to see if I’d fucking sleep with her.”

“If it were a test, how do you think you did?” Cas spat.

Dean stared at Cas, flabbergasted. “You’re going to stand there and play games? Do you honestly believe that I would do something like that?” Dean leaned on the table and pointed at Cas. “I’m your best friend, Cas. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you.”

“Yeah, well you’re doing a great job of showing it.”

“Really? ‘Cause I was ready to talk. Have that conversation we didn’t get to have yesterday.” Dean pointed over at the stack of beans. “That? What we did yesterday? That meant the fucking world to me, Cas.”

“‘Cause it’s a paycheck?” Cas’ bitter sass cut through Dean’s wall and shattered his heart.

“Tell me, Cas.” Dean swallowed, taking a deep breath to fight back tears that were threatening to spill. “Look me in the eye, and tell me that you didn’t feel it too.”

Cas paused and looked at the pallet before looking at Dean. “It was just a means to an end.”

“I never thought you’d lie to me, Cas.” Dean threw the script onto the table and turned away. He walked up to the swinging door and looked over his shoulder. “For what it’s worth? It’s always been you, Cas.” Dean pushed the door open and exited the backroom, refusing to acknowledge anyone in the cafe as he stormed out of Bean-n-Gone.

…

Cas waited until Dean left the room before picking up the rolled-up bundle of paper Dean had left behind. As he unrolled it, Cas realized that he was holding Dean’s copy of the script, thinned down to the scenes left to film. He took a deep breath as he flipped through the pages and froze when he came to what was supposed to be his and Meg’s scene. His name was crossed out and replaced with Ruby’s. A morbid curiosity piqued and Cas turned to Dean’s scene with Bela.

Bela’s name was crossed out, and replaced with Cas. 

The air rushed out of his lungs, and the room started to spin. Cas gripped the edge of the table to keep from falling. He took several deep breaths, and as soon as his balance was restored, he picked up his jacket and the script before walking out to the front of the cafe.

To his right, Meg was laying back on the couch with Ruby riding her face. Cas ignored them and walked up to Charlie, holding the script up. “Did you know?”

“No. Not until we got here.” Charlie frowned and shook her head. “I was sending him straight to voicemail and ignoring his texts, cause I couldn’t believe he’d do that to you. I was pissed the fuck off.”

A loud moan from Ruby interrupted them and Cas cringed. He waited until she quieted down back to her previous volume. “What did he send you?”

“I haven’t listened to the voicemails, but the texts were along the lines of where are we, if I at least knew where you were, if you were safe.” Charlie pulled out her phone and started swiping. She turned the phone to face Cas. “I don’t know if you want to turn your phone back on or not.”

“I think I need to.” Cas pressed his lips together in a tight thin line as he heard a playful shriek from Ruby. He glanced over and saw that Meg had flipped them over and was still going to town on Ruby’s pussy. He closed his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

“Cas?” Charlie looked at him concerned.

“I need to know.” Cas turned his phone back on and stared impatiently as the screens started to load. A giggle from Ruby then Meg asking her what she wanted irritated him. The phone finished loading, and Cas instantly flipped to his text messages. There were twenty-five, all from Dean, in various states of concern asking where he was at, letting Cas know that Dean missed him, and even one talking about the changes to the script.

Cas ran his hand down his face, feeling the tears he didn’t realize he had shed. Charlie lunged in to try and grab the phone out of his hand, but he was able to stop her with his other hand, causing her to stumble backward. Cas swiped his phone to pull up his voicemail and placed it to his ear. He had three new messages and the first one started to automatically play.

_“Cas, it’s me, Sunshine. I’m just checking in on you. You weren’t here when I woke up, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m gonna shoot you a text here in a moment, I really need to talk to you. I need to know you’re okay. You’re probably at work, and I’m freaking out about nothing. If that’s the case, I’ll see you later this afternoon. I love you, Cas.”_

Cas grabbed on to Charlie’s shoulder to keep from falling to his knees.

“Cas?” Charlie struggled under his weight and collapsed to the ground with him. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

The room in front of them went silent. “He said…” Cas looked down at his phone. “But that doesn’t make sense. He slept with Bela.”

“Dude, unless Dean is a one-pump chump, which we know he isn’t, he and Bela didn’t sleep together.” Meg was on her knees, sitting back on her feet.

“What?” Cas tilted his head in confusion at Meg.

“She’s right,” Ruby added. “You and Charlie left, then five, maybe ten minutes later, Bela came out of Dean’s room, grabbed Victor, and stormed out of the apartment.”

Ash rubbed his forehead. “You’re telling me, after the scene you participated in, and we all watched yesterday, that you thought Dean was going to sleep with someone else?” Ash glared at Charlie. “And you encouraged it?”

“Charlie, give me your keys.” Cas held his hand out. “Please, I need to get back to the apartment. I need to talk to him.” Once the keys were in his hand, Cas climbed to his feet and ran out the front door of the cafe.

As he expected, the Impala was gone, so he beelined to Charlie’s Beetle and hopped in. Cas thanked every deity alive that there were no cops on his route home, as he easily sped the entire way back to the apartment, only coming to a true stop when he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment. He ran up the stairs, fumbling with his keys to open the door.

“Dean?” Cas stumbled in, tripping over his own feet in his rush to find his best friend, to find the love of his life. “Dean!?” He looked in the kitchen before running to Dean’s door and banging on it. “Dean? Please, open up! I need to talk to you.” Cas paused and waited for any sound from the other side of the door. “Dean?” Cas wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned it, surprised it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and nearly fell to his knees again.

The room was empty. All that remained were Dean’s bed, nightstand, and dresser. Cas looked around, the bed was stripped of its sheets, Dean’s pillows were gone. The closet was open and only a couple of wire hangers hung loose inside it. Even the walls, which Dean had lined with posters and hockey jerseys, were bare.

Cas crossed to Dean’s bed and sat down, before laying down and curling up on it. Tears rolled freely down his face as the realization of how badly he had fucked up washed over him. There was no excuse. Cas had played a game where the stakes were too high and in turn, lost everything before he could claim it for his own.


	14. Someone You Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Someone You Loved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zABLecsR5UE) by Lewis Capaldi

It was cold as fuck outside, and Dean cursed the side gig he picked up. It paid really well, but that’s because he was literally getting paid to be shot at. Dean sighed as two punks came up to the stand and paid their five bucks a piece to get a paintball gun with 50 shots. He heard the bell and he started moving side to side, pretending to give a fuck if he got shot. He hated Gritty as much as any self-respecting Penguins fan, but this violence was obnoxious, even for him.

The bell went off twice, confirming that each teen ran out of ammo. The little shits had purposely aimed at his balls, and while there wouldn’t be any long term damage, he was still wincing from the pain. He turned to the back of the booth and bent over, looking down his costume pants to make sure the padding would hold.

“You know, I had to see it to believe it.”

Dean stood up at the all too familiar voice. He turned around slowly, pausing as he came face to face with its owner. “Charlie?” 

“In the flesh.” She held her arms out to the side and did a little twirl. Her hair was shorter, and she was wearing a black leather peacoat. “How are you, Dean?”

Dean took off his mask and forced a smile on his face. “Doing great.”

“Yeah, it fucking looks like it.” Charlie handed the guy taking the money for the booth some money. “Your guy needs a break.”

“Shit, you just hit our quota for the night, he can go home for all I care.” He nodded at Dean who tossed his mask onto a table and stripped out of the costume before walking out of the booth.

Charlie tried to hold back a chuckle as she looked Dean up and down, then turned to leave, gesturing for Dean to follow. “So really, how have you been? You kinda left without saying goodbye, and I’ve missed my brother.”

“Staying at a motel down the street. Working here on game nights, have a day job slinging burgers at a diner.” Dean shrugged. “Just need to save up a little more money and I’ll be able to get an apartment.”

“Sounds like you’re living the dream there, Dean,” Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

“Yep.” Dean popped the p and sat down on the low divider wall Charlie led him over to. “On my own for pretty much the first time in my life, and let me tell you, I enjoy every second of it.” He looked her up and down. “That’s a new coat. And a new hairstyle.”

Charlie nods. “FBI finally unfroze my accounts. Clearly, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Red. Maybe someday someone will believe you.”

“You’re so full of shit.” Charlie sat next to him and chewed on her next thoughts. “So, I need you to come home.”

Dean shook his head almost instantly. “No. Can’t do it.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dean.

“Does it matter?” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, cringing slightly at the sweat that the costume had built up.

“Actually, yeah. I have an unfinished porno that I’m trying to get on the market, but I need the director to sign off on it.”

Dean tilted his head in confusion, cringing that he still couldn’t cut the habit. “You finished it?”

“Mostly. But I did put several thousand dollars into it, last I checked.” Charlie booped Dean’s nose. “And I didn’t get the pieces I needed for my rig.”

“Well, consider this my signing off on it.” Dean stood up and held his hand down to Charlie, helping her back to her feet. “We good?”

“No. I need an ending. Can’t put a movie out without an ending, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “Cumshot. Roll credits. The end.”

“Listen, just…” Charlie pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket. “Come home for a few hours. I won’t mention that you’re coming to anyone except Ash.” She slowly slid a glove on her left hand. “I miss the guy who claims to be my big brother, you know? I’ve known you since middle school and we’ve always been there for each other. Suddenly you’re not.” Charlie slid the other glove onto her right hand. “It sucks not seeing you almost every day.” She shook her head. “It’s been three months, no calls, no texts, nothing. I had to trace your cell phone.” Charlie took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Dean, catching him off guard. “I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.”

“I’m sorry, Kiddo.” Dean returned the hug and softly pet her hair.

Charlie nodded against Dean’s chest and doubled down on her hugging grip around him. “I don’t even know the full story as to why you left, you know? Like I know what happened before you left, and I have my theories, but I couldn’t confirm.”

“Yeah, well I think you’ve probably realized by now that a part of it was your fault,” Dean muttered softly into Charlie’s hair.

“I was well aware the moment you stormed out of Bean-n-Gone.” Charlie looked up. “Did I mention you never even said goodbye?”

“I guess _that_ was a dick move of me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Charlie replied bluntly. “And the least you can do is come home for a little bit. Maybe I’ll even forget the debt you owe me.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Fine. But the only people who know that I’m back in town are you and Ash, capisce?”

“Yeah, I capisce.” Charlie backed up and wiped a couple of tears that had fallen. She looked around before punching Dean in the shoulder, making him wince. “And that’s for leaving without a word.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rubbed where Charlie punched him. “Let me work tomorrow and tell them I have to come home. I’ll head over right after my shift.”

Charlie held out her pinky finger, “Promise?”

“I promise.” Dean hooked his own pinky finger around Charlie’s.

…

Dean drove the old familiar route back from Pittsburgh to Monessen. It wasn’t long of a drive, and it reminded him that even when he thought he got away, he didn’t get far. He purposely avoided his old apartment, not caring that it added an extra ten minutes to his trip. Dean couldn’t bear to see the building, and he didn’t want people, more of a specific person, to know that he was back in town, even if it were only for a few hours.

He pulled into a parking space in front of Charlie’s apartment, noting her obnoxious yellow Beetle and Ash’s beat-up gold Trans Am. Dean slid out of the Impala and closed the driver door quietly, nervous that someone would pick up on him arriving and rat him out.

Dean slowly climbed the stairs, wishing he hadn’t made that pinky promise with Charlie. But she had pinky promised too, and it was going to be just her and Ash. He had no reason to worry, and he kept repeating that mantra in his head.

As he approached the door to knock, Charlie swung the door open wide and pounced him, capturing him in a hug similar to the previous night. “You came.”

“I pinky promised, didn’t I?” Dean wrapped his arms around Charlie, lifting her up slightly and carrying her into the apartment.

“You did. Sorry for doubting the sacred bond of the pinky promise.” Charlie caught the edge of the door with her fingers and was able to push it shut behind them. “You can put me down now!”

“Nope. You initiated. Where to?” Dean readjusted his hug to not drop her.

Charlie followed suit, readjusting her koala grasp to cling tightly. “Dining room. Converted it temporarily to an editing studio for me and Ash.”

“Good stuff, I guess.” Dean waddled through the living room and turned into the dining room, finding Ash leaning back in his chair. He set down Charlie and walked closer.

“Well, the prodigal son returns.” Ash squinted at Dean before shrugging and offering his arm. Dean pulled him out of the chair and into a bear hug. “Jesus, Dean! Warn a guy first.”

“Sorry, just…” Dean swallowed hard and looked back and forth between the pair. “Didn’t realize how much I missed you guys.”

Ash slid out of Dean’s grip and plopped back in his chair. “Well, who’s the dumbass who left town?”

“Ash!” Charlie reprimanded.

“Nah, he’s right, Red.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the ground. “I didn’t handle things right. I fucked up, I left, I made the decision.”

“You’re also here now,” Charlie added as she moved behind Ash’s chair. “And we need your opinion on a few things.”

Dean steeled himself as they started playing the movie. First, Ruby masturbating and doing her signature bubble trick. Second was the sex scene between Bela and Victor. Then the one between Ruby and Meg. Dean braced himself, as the next scene would either be between him and Cas, or between Meg and Cas. He was surprised to see another Ruby masturbation scene instead.

As Ruby’s scene ended and it faded to the back of Bean-n-Gone, Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t need to see his and Cas’ scene. It was ingrained in his mind and twisted around his heart. Cas’ sweet moans as Dean brought him to climax triggered the warm sensation of tears building up. As the scene came to a close Dean braced himself for the next scene which should be…

“And that’s it.” Ash’s voice traveled through the room instead.

“What?” Dean slowly opened his eyes, and the tears that built up trickled down his face. “That can’t be all.”

“But it is, Dean. You see, we were able to film another scene with Ruby because it only involved one person. Victor didn’t want to do a solo shoot, or another scene with Bela, and our last two scenes were supposed to be you and Bela, and Cas and Meg.” Charlie explained.

“Hold on. You’re telling me–” Dean’s mouth stopped working as his brain tried to process the new information provided to him.

Charlie walked back to Dean and placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. “Cas never had sex with Meg, or Bela, or anyone else for this porno. Just like you didn’t have sex with Bela or Meg or anyone else.”

“Why… Why are you showing me this?” Dean looked back and forth at Ash and Charlie.

“Dude, you gonna make us spell it out on a silver platter for you?” Ash crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his feet up on the table. “I’d thought it be pretty fucking obvious.”

“I don’t know exactly what happened between you and Cas, Dean. He locked himself up for days, and even now, we hardly see him. Cas won’t tell us anything. But I do know that out of all of us? He’s the person who’s hurting the most.” Charlie wiped the tears off of Dean’s other cheek. “Do you know why I promised not to tell anyone else that you were here? I did that because if you saw other people, but left without seeing him?” She shook her head. “That would destroy him. I know he’d never recover.”

Dean nodded slightly and hugged himself. As he took a moment to gather his thoughts, he looked at the monitor where the last shot of him and Cas remained on the screen. He moved closer, leaning in to claim one last memory before leaving again. Dean remembered the scene well, it was engraved into his skin, etched into his soul, and something he would never want to forget. His eyes traced along their bodies, the way they melted into each other. Dean stopped as he came to their faces. He barely recognized himself, the peace on his face as he held Cas tightly in his arms. But it was his best friend that he couldn’t take his eyes off of. Cas was smiling at him, adoration in his eyes. “He lied.” Dean stood up straight. “I knew he lied, but fucking A, Cas lied.” Dean bolted towards the front door. “Thank you!”


	15. Power Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Power Over Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooXGj4RGrLs) by Dermot Kennedy

Dean hopped in the Impala and raced back across town to the old apartment. He blew through stop signs, ran a couple of red lights. Hell, Dean barely came to a stop as he pulled into the parking lot and parked Baby. He climbed out of the car and bolted up the stairs, running into the building and stopping long enough to grab the doorknob of his former home’s door. Dean twisted and pushed the door open, thanking anyone who was listening that Cas didn’t lock the door.

“Cas?” Dean called out as he ran through the apartment. “Cas?” He stopped in front of Cas’ room and banged on the door. “Cas!”

“Dean?”

Dean turned around and looked towards the bathroom. “Cas!” He hurried back down the hallway and tried to turn the knob to the bathroom. “Glad to see you learned how to lock the fucking door, but I need to talk to you.” He ran his hand down his face. “You don’t have to say anything, but I need you to listen. Please.” Dean took a deep breath. “I swear, on anything you need me to, Cas: I didn’t sleep with Bela.

“We went to my room, I pulled out the script because she wanted to run over our lines, and when she tried to pull my clothes off, I couldn’t do it. There was nothing in the world that could convince me to sleep with her. And as much as I wanted to tell you first, Cas, I had to tell her so she would back off.” Dean looked down at the floor. “She called me a pussy for not being brave enough to tell you, despite the fact I was going to before they all showed up.

“Cas, I’ve had a lot of time to think, and honestly? The more we kept telling each other that nothing would change between us, that we would always stay best friends? I used that for armor, Cas. I want you as my best friend, but also as so much more. I can’t go back to being just friends. I don’t want that. And I don’t think you do either.” Dean rested his head against the door. “I didn’t sleep with Bela, and you? You didn’t sleep with Meg.”

The door to Cas’ bedroom opened, and a very tired, very naked Meg came strolling out. She stopped in front of Dean, looked him up and down and smirked. “Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” She walked past him and into the kitchen, heading to the fridge.

Dean followed her, leaning around the wall to see her rooting around in the fridge, before repositioning himself in front of the bathroom door again. “Okay, so you are sleeping with Meg. Fine! But just know that I’ll spend as long as it takes, even if it’s my whole life, to prove to you that it’s supposed to be you and me. I love you Castiel Novak. It’s that fucking simple.”

“Dude, Cas is short for Castiel?” Meg leaned against the doorframe with two bottles of beer in her hand. “That sounds almost unfortunate. All the jokes at his expense?”

“You don’t know his full name?’ Dean glared at Meg before looking back at the door. “You’re going to sleep with a chick who doesn’t even know your full name, Cas?” Dean shook his head. “Does she know about how you had to defend yourself with a crowbar when your father found out you liked men? Or how you wanted to wear a baby blue tux to prom if we had gone?”

“Dean–” Meg attempted to interrupt him, but he ignored her, continuing on with his rant.

“No. I need to know. Does she know we moved in together, in this apartment, when we were still teenagers because we only had each other?”

Meg gently grabbed Dean’s arm. “Dean. Cas and I aren’t fucking.”

“Wait, what?” Dean’s jaw dropped as he looked down at Meg.

“Well, I mean, who wouldn’t want to sleep with that fine piece of ass, but he told me no. Which it sounds like you’re aware of.”

Dean looked skeptically at Meg and took a step back. “If you two aren’t fucking, why are you here, and why are you walking around naked?”

“One, I live here. Someone had to step in to help Cas afford the place and the bills, and I needed a new place to stay. Two, if you couldn’t figure it out by now, considering that I was basically in a porno that you filmed, I like being naked.” Meg twisted the cap off of one of the beers and took a drink.

“You literally just walked out of Cas’ room.”

The door squeaked open again, and another familiar face walked out. “No, that’s our room.” Ruby, also as naked as the day she was born, yawned and walked over to Meg, taking the extra beer out of her hand. “When Meg moved in, Cas gave his room to her and took yours. Because it was the only way he could still feel like he was with you.” She laced her fingers into Meg’s and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Last I checked, missing someone like that? Means that they love you.”

“Well, I mean that much was obvious when we first met them.” Meg playfully hip-checked Ruby before leading her back to their bedroom. “Good night, Dean-O.” 

“Night?” Dean stood frozen in surprise next to the bathroom door. The doorknob jiggled and the door opened. Dean turned to face a tear-stained Cas staring at him in disbelief. “Do you, Cas?”

Cas nodded.

“But you’re crying?”

“‘Cause I missed you, every moment of every day you were gone.” Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I thought I was never going to see you again.” Cas let out a sob into Dean’s shoulder. “I love you, so much. And the last things you heard me say…”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and held him as close as possible. “Forgotten, Cas. You love me too. That’s what I needed to hear.” Cas pulled back slightly and quickly found Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean melted into the touch, into the taste, the completeness of being with Cas again. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered between their lips as they came up for air. “I love you, I love you. I will say it for the rest of our lives, Dean.” Cas renewed their kiss with ferocity and Dean tapped Cas’ thigh to pick him up.

After Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, Dean made his way down the hallway and kicked open the door to the bedroom. He was greeted by Meg and Ruby yelling out in unison, “Wrong room!” before cursing and turning back around to go to his - now Cas’ - room. He gently set Cas down on the bed before kneeling down on the ground in front of him.

“Dean?” Cas raked his fingers through Dean’s hair before cupping Dean’s cheek. 

“I meant it, Cas. I love you. I shouldn’t have run. We’ve been friends for over twenty years, and we’ve always fixed things. There’s no me without you, Cas. The past three months? I’ve been a shell of myself.” Dean rested his hands on Cas’ knees. “You’re all I could think about.”

Cas leaned down and softly, fleetingly, left a kiss on Dean’s lips. “Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you.” He moved back, his fingers tracing along Dean’s jaw before grabbing the hem of his own shirt and lifting it up over his head.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean watched, entranced by Cas’ movements. Cas pushed Dean’s coat off of his shoulders, tugging it down to the elbow. Dean slid his arms out of the binding garment, tossing it aside, and ran his hand down Cas’ arm. “Cas?”

“I missed you.” Cas shivered. “I remembered your touch. I remembered you holding me. But I also forgot.” Cas swallowed harshly and Dean could feel Cas’ pain as acutely as his own. “I need to feel you again.”

Dean reached down and pulled at the hem of his own shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He was instantly rewarded with Cas’ hands on him, tracing along his skin. “I missed you, Cas.” He rose up onto his knees and reached for his fly, making quick work of the button and zipper. Cas tugged on Dean’s arm and Dean stood in response. “Yeah, Sunshine?”

Cas grabbed at Dean’s jeans and tugged them down, Dean’s underwear sliding down with them. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his cock bounce to attention. Before Dean could respond in kind and pull Cas to his feet, Cas leaned forward and licked the tip of Dean’s cock, cleaning up the slowly leaking precome that was threatening to fall.

“Shit, Cas.” Dean inhaled sharply, his hand shooting to Cas’ shoulder to keep his balance.

“I want you to know how much you mean to me. How much I’ve missed you.” Cas looked up at Dean before wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful.” Dean moved his hand from Cas’ shoulder to Cas’ cheek, lightly tracing it with his thumb before closing his eyes in pleasure. A few whimpers escaped his lips as Cas worked back and forth on his cock, Cas’ own moans introducing him to a kink he didn’t even know he had. Dean ran his other hand through Cas’ hair, lightly tugging on it, pulling Cas off of him. A trail of precome dangled from his tip to Cas’ lips, and Dean nearly blew his load at the sight. “You had me close, Sunshine. I didn’t want this to be over yet.”

“I am nowhere near done with you, Dean.” Cas stood up, causing Dean to take a step back, and pushed his pajamas and underwear over his hips and down to the floor. He stepped out and kicked them to the side. “Can you lose these?” Cas pointed to Dean’s jeans and underwear caught at his knees.

Dean shimmied the rest of the way out of the restricting fabric and kicked them to the side. He smiled at Cas before grabbing Cas’ hips and pulling him in close again. “I don’t want to stop touching you. I need to feel your skin against mine.”

“Afraid this isn’t real?” Cas softly kissed Dean, who nodded in response. “I’m terrified I’m dreaming.”

“I’ve had this dream, so many times over the past few months, Cas.” Dean ran his hands up Cas’ sides, his chest, over his shoulders before crossing his wrists behind Cas’ head. “I would wake up, and my heart broke all over again, and all I could think was that I deserved it.”

Cas shook his head and hooked his arms around Dean’s waist, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I chased you away. I deserved all you said and more.”

“So, you're saying we're both a couple of dumbasses?” Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply.

“I’d say we let our emotions get the better of us. Less dumb, less ass.” Cas reached behind his neck and took Dean’s hand before pulling away. He sat down on the bed and playfully tugged Dean down next to him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wasn’t done with you.”

“I know, Cas.” Dean pressed his forehead against Cas’. He took in a slow steady breath before asking, “Cas? Make love to me?”

“You want that?”

Dean nodded. “However you want me, Cas. Just want to feel you. Need to know this is real.”

“I am very real, Dean.” Cas shifted his position and claimed Dean’s lips as he pushed Dean onto his back. “I uh, I haven’t slept with anyone besides you since…”

“Me neither, Cas. If that’s you asking, I want to feel you. In every sense.” Dean laced his fingers behind Cas’ neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. “Please.”

Cas bowed his head in acknowledgment before grabbing Dean’s hips and moving them both into a better position on the bed. He leaned over and reached into his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube there and squirting out a generous amount. “Last chance, Dean.” Cas started to stroke himself, lubing up his cock. “Anything you need me to change? Anything you don’t want?” Cas’ gaze appeared to soften as he locked eyes with Dean. “Are you ready?”

“Sunshine. I told you what I want.” Dean let out a small moan as Cas rubbed two lubed up fingers against his asshole. “I need you.” Cas pulled his fingers back and lined his cock up. Dean took a couple of deep breaths and nodded, apparently giving Cas the final permission he was seeking. Cas slowly pushed inside, and Dean cursed softly, under his breath, as Cas filled him completely. 

“You okay, Dean?” Cas was watching Dean’s face intently, causing Dean to chuckle.

“This is perfect, Cas.” Dean gripped Cas’ arm and pulled him down. “This is what I’ve wanted, for the longest time.” He placed a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “I need you.”

Cas leaned in, locking their lips together as he started to slowly work in and out of Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ back, melting and molding against Cas’ body. He opened his mouth to Cas’ relentless pleading, and moaned, the pleasured noise swallowed whole by Cas. Each slide out reminded Dean of how empty he had been, and every thrust back in reminded him that Cas would be there, making him whole.

Dean’s head fell back as Cas found his spot, and he cried out as Cas refocused his attention, pushing all of Dean’s buttons and driving him to the edge. Cas’ name escaped from Dean’s lips in the form of prayer, the devotion of a reformed follower promising to never leave again.

With a breathless moan, Dean came untouched, Cas’ own worship too much to stand up against. Cas chuckled softly as the streaks of white painted their chests and stomach, before tensing and letting out his own cry of completion. He fell forward and landed on Dean with a soft oof. They laid together, the silence only interrupted by their heavy breathing.

Cas slipped out and moved up to kiss Dean softly. “You okay, Dean?”

“Almost perfect, Sunshine.”

Cas tilted his head. “What can I do to make it perfect?”

“You, me, shower?” Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows. “I wash your back, you wash mine, and we don’t even need to use the toilet tank.”

“I think,” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck before leaving a kiss, “that sounds divine.”


	16. Epilogue: Crowded Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crowded Table](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubNY-CPAp_I) by The Highwomen

-Two Years Later-

“Dean, I told you already, Cas signed off on that merger so you could relax about it.” Charlie leaned against the doorframe. “You have three consultations for films today, and I think it’s pretty damn important that you’re not a nervous wreck in front of them.”

“How many consults do you have today?” Dean plopped down into his chair before looking through the open doorway that connected his and Cas’ offices.

“Would you stop looking for him? He’s coming.” Charlie pulled out her phone and swiped at it. “I have four total and one was first thing this morning. So would you stop complaining?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. ‘Cause I’m not complaining. I’m just… surprised by the spike in business.”

“Yeah, so is Ash. He emailed an acquisition request to Meg and cc’d you, Cas, and me on it. He wants to open that extra studio we’ve been talking about, and I don’t think his numbers are too unreasonable.”

“Well, after this consultation, I’ll email and give my okay. I’m not the numbers person. That’s Meg and Cas.” Dean crossed his arms on his desk and dropped his head into them. “Ugh, Red. Remember when I was afraid we couldn’t make one porno?”

“And now you make 5 pornos a day, and those numbers are increasing. It’s amazing how winning the studio an unprecedented eleven AVN awards in one ceremony would do that for you.” Charlie leaned back and looked down the hallway. “Looks like Cas is coming with your one PM consult now.” She knocked on the door frame, calling over her shoulder as she walked away. “Good luck!”

“First, that’s metal, second it’s ‘break a leg!’” Dean shouted after her.

Cas turned the corner into his office, his smile still stopping Dean in his tracks all these years later. “Dean, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Campbell?”

“Of course!” Dean stood up and walked out from behind his desk, extending his hand to the incredibly tall gentleman and shaking it before taking the hand of the petite brunette and kissing it. “I must say, we’re flattered that you’ve requested our services.” She giggled as he pointed to the seats in front of his desk.

“Well, it’s not every day you find a porn studio open to the public, let alone one that offers accessibility.” The tall man signed for his wife who looked at him adoringly.

“The fact that there are so few companies like ours is a shame, but that we’re the only one that actually has the necessary items on hand to be accessible for all is worse.” Cas signed along as he spoke.

Mrs. Campbell watched Cas with a huge grin on her face. “I think I’m sold already.”

“Me too, Eileen.” Mr. Campbell nodded in agreement.

“Well, why don’t you tell us what you’re looking to do?” Dean had gotten comfortable in his chair and pulled out a notepad, trusting Cas to translate for him.

“Our one year anniversary is coming up.” Mr. Campbell explained. “We’ve been together since college, but we had to wait until all our finances were in a row to get married.”

“So, this is our wedding gift to each other, as well as our first anniversary present.” Mrs. Campbell, Eileen, confirmed. “We would like something soft and simple, but also steamy, like in _Love Returns Again_.”

Dean smirked, recognizing the title instantly - it won them three awards at AVN. “We can certainly arrange that. What are your hard-nos, and your must-haves?” The couple listed off their dream porno and Dean diligently took down the notes. Once the basics were covered, and Cas listed off the pricing, the Campbells were still on board, and Dean was thrilled that they were still interested.

“Alright, so just a few more things to go over.” Dean opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder. “A multiscene film takes more than one day. While we’re sure all the guys who come in have the stamina of a god, we also don’t want to embarrass our fine patrons should something happen.” He slid the folder across the table to Mr. Campbell. “That’s pretty much an idea of how a shoot is done, with an example itinerary. There are some things to do in the area, with discounts since you’ll be here for a few days, as well as a couple of hotels listed in there that we’ve secured discounts with.”

“Wow, this is awesome,” Mr. Campbell flipped through the papers inside the folder. “I actually have family in the area that we’re staying with for a couple of days. Out in Charleroi.”

Cas and Dean shot looks at each other, smiling when Cas spoke up. “Actually, Dean and I, as well as two of the other founders of the company grew up in Monessen.”

“That’s where my mom and I were originally from.” Mr. Campbell nodded. “My grandfather lives in Charleroi. He doesn’t know why we’re here, but he’s glad to see us. My mom and I moved out to Kansas permanently after my father got himself and my older brother killed in a car accident.”

Dean’s heart leaped up into his throat. He felt Cas move in closer and grip his shoulder, recognizing the story his father told him about his mother and baby brother dying in a car accident in Kansas. “Uh. This is probably weird as all get out, and I’m sorry for prying, but what was your brother’s name?”

“It’s not that bad. I was only like four when it happened, so most of the memories are fleeting. He did cause me to break my arm though.”

“Because you were dressed as Batman, and he was dressed as Superman, and you jumped off of the shed like he did.” Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down at his desk. “There’s no fucking way.”

“How the hell…” The harshness in Mr. Campbell’s voice caused Dean to flinch. “You wouldn’t know that unless… Are you my Dean?”

“Sammy?” Dean looked up, bracing for the worst.

Mr. Campbell pushed up out of his seat, and rushed around the table, almost knocking Cas out of the way. He pulled Dean to his feet and into a massive bear hug. “Mom said you were dead.”

“Dad said the same about you and Mom.” Dean pulled back. “Wait, is she… alive?”

Sam nodded. “Back in Kansas. Dad?”

“No.” Dean shook his head and looked over to Cas, who gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back at Sam. “Died when I was seventeen. Cirrhosis. It’s been me and Cas pretty much since.”

“Wait, so I have a brother-in-law? And you have a sister-in-law.” Sam slapped his forehead and looked back at Eileen and signed to her. When she nodded and pointed at Cas, he crossed the room and pulled Cas into a hug. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“He took care of me as much as I took care of him.” Cas smiled fondly at Dean, and Dean felt the world start to calm around him.

Eileen made her way around the desk and took Dean’s hand again, re-shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” She crossed over to Cas and looped her arm around his. “Can you show me around? Give the guys some time together?”

“Sure.” Cas winked at Dean before escorting Eileen out of the office.

A silence fell between Dean and Sam, an exciting and nervous tension of being reintroduced to someone you hadn’t seen in forever. Sam appeared to be searching for words, so Dean took the opportunity to state what he deemed was obvious.

“Dude, you know I can’t write your porno for you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
